


Fate? Yeah, I’m Her Bitch

by hirikawarin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, De-Aged Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sassy Death, Sassy Harry, Time Travel, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikawarin/pseuds/hirikawarin
Summary: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Saviour, The New Dark Lord. He was thrown into Azkaban after saving The Wizarding World, then was thrown in the Veil after five years. Twenty four years old Harry thought he was finally free of the punishment called life as he was push towards the Veil. He closed his eyes for his final moments, or so he thought.“What the fuck am I doing here again? Death?!”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 171
Kudos: 1475
Collections: Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction





	1. Death?

“Dialogue”

 _’Thoughts_ ’

~Parsletongue~ 

* * *

Emerald eyes stared at every faces of the traitors who condemned him. His previously skinny body is practically flesh and bones now. The shaggy bird-nest of a hair his family was known for is now straight and matted with filth, reaching almost to his lower back. His emerald eyes that holds shining wonder and love, now bright as the color of the Killing Curse, hardened with both pain and hatred.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, he tried his best to act like everything is fine. He got back with Ginny, because it was expected of him. He honestly believed he will learn to love her, like how everyone says James and Lily Potter loved each other. He cared for her, but he also know that cared for her because he doesn’t want the Weasleys to hate him, especially after what happened to Fred.

He went back to Grimmauld Place to live there with Kreacher, but it was always being invaded by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They would always bring him to parties, saying that he should go for the Greater Good. He went with them even if all he wanted was to stay at home and lock himself in his lab creating spells and magical items. It was really annoying when Hermione and Ron found out that he took his NEWTS in the Ministry when he told them he was not returning to Hogwarts for their Eight Year, no thanks he wants peace not being paraded at Hogwarts. When Hermione learned of his NEWTS scores, Os in DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, EEs in History of Magic and Divination, she raged about using his fame and cheating. When he argued that there is such thing called as self study, Ron got angry with him for shouting at Hermione (like she was not screeching at his face! The nerve!).

Well, short to say, it was a nightmare.

It was even worse when he vouched for the Malfoys during their trial, preventing Narcissa and Draco from Azkaban. He tried to tell that Lucius was also a spy like Snape but since there was no evidence, he was not able to save the man. Ron, Hermione and Ginny yelled at him as they ambushed him when he got home about being Dark because he helped the Malfoys. He just stared at them, too tired of trying to defend himself to his own friends.

They went back to Hogwarts still angry at him, then everytime they want to attend parties, they would go to him and drag him with them like they never accused him of cheating, using his fame and being Dark.

What he didn’t know is that when he was cooped up in Grimmauld creating his magical devices and spells, they were starting spreading things about him at Hogwarts. They started saying that they do not know how to help him from getting dark, that they are trying to get him to socialize during parties to make sure he is not becoing a new Dark Lord, that Dumbledore warned them that he might turn Dark because of the Horcrux (which means they know he was one and never told him).

After they graduated, Ginny prepared for their wedding, he remembers wondering why and how that happened because as far as he knows, he never proposed. The night of their wedding, (he actually do not remember most of it because he drank, a lot he thought, he can’t really remember, just to be able to have sex with her, but he can only remember drinking just one glass and everything else was a blur.

Anyway, he found out that Ginny got pregnant. He remember panicking after being told, he was only nineteen and now he’s a dad, but he was also happy to finally have someone to call a real family.

Two days after he was arrested.

He was immediately thrown into Azkaban awaiting trial they said. A week he was waiting for someone to explain what is happening. A week that his name was being plastered all throughout the Wizarding World about being the new Dark Lord, about how Lady Potter is mourning having him as a husband. About how Lady Potter will make sure that her child will not become like his father and that she will make sure to salvage the Potter Name. A week where he knew nothing so when he was called for his trial everything was already decided.

He found out the details from Draco when he visited his father. Lucius’ cell was just beside his own. They made sure he knows what was happening in the outside world, planning to save him just like how he saved their family. He told them not to though, that it is better for him to stay here, that there is no reason for him to attract his former friends’ wrath. He told Draco to flee, that they might do something to the Dark families, and when Draco told him that they have already started, that he just wanted to say goodbye and apologize to his father, Lucius told him to leave immediately and to not mind them as they are having fun with each others company.

A couple of days later, they discovered that Draco and Narcissa are both dead, the guards had fun telling Lucius that they were discovered inside Malfoy Manor, how Draco died due to internal organ damages and how Narcissa was raped before she was killed. Lucius listened to everything with hardened eyes and stoic face, not showing any emotions, but he can see the slight trembling in his body. When the guards got bored with him not showing any reaction, they finally left them in peace.

He made sure to squeeze himself as much as he can to reach Lucius when he finally let his emotions out. Seeing Lucius Malfoy cry and scream soundless had been one of the most painful sight he'd ever seen. That night he heard Lucius, voice all hoarse and heavy. He can feel the heavy magic surrounding the man and when their eyes met, he understood that he will lose a great true friend. He smiled grimly at him and when he saw him looking at him with regret in his eyes, he smirked at Lucius. When Lucius smirked back, he knows that he was not being blamed for leaving him alone.

When the guards arrived, being alerted of the magic being used in an Azkaban cell, they could not enter and can only watch horrified what would happen to them bacause of Lucius calling for Lady Magic.

“Lady Magic, hear my plea, punish those who defiled my wife and son. Those who dared to reject your blessing calling it Dark. Those who condemned your Chosen, Lord Harry Potter, to get control over you. Lady Magic, I sacrifice my life as compensation, please bring justice to your deprived children.”

Everyone watched as Lucius shined golden before slumping on the wall with a most peaceful smile he had ever seen on him. He then heard the guards cursing as Magic punished them, taking half of their magic away. When he saw that they could still use magic, he realized that they are not the primary offenders, but are also guilty of harming the Malfoy Family and him. He knows that his former friends would also be affected by this. 

And now, five years later, he was being dragged over to the Department of Mysteries. He was first dragged to the Wizengamot and was told that due to him being a Dark Lord and cursing almost half of the Wizarding World to lose some or, in some cases, all of their magic gone, he is being sentence to the Veil. When he heard them tell him that, he laughed out load, in the middle of the court room, chained to his toes. 

“What are you laughing about, Dark Lord Harry James Potter?!” The Minister of Magic screeched, most people surrounding her cringed at her voice. The Minister, a face he knew well, Hermione Granger.

”What you all experienced was Lady Magic’s punishment. Lucius Malfoy before he died, called on Her Grace sacrificing his life as compensation to punish all those who defiled his family and Lady Magic’s blessings.” Harry calmly explained, his voice hoarse and soft at the same time. He smirked at her knowing she most likely doesn’t have much left in her, “So Granger, how much magic do you have left.” 

Her face reddened in fury was a very delightful sight for Harry. When she went to speak, Susan Bones, niece of the most fair Lady in the Ministry History, stopped her. “Minister, kindly refrain from screeching, we are in a closed space which unfortunately creates an echo for your voice resulting to us having hearing damage.” Harry loved how calm and collected Susan was when saying that, he also noticed Granger looking more red that ever, he smirked at her. “As much as you would like to stay here, not everyone of us, especially those who were not affected by Lady Magic’s wrath, have time for this farce of a trial. Can we proceed?”

”It was not Lady Magic, it was the Dark Lord Potter’s curse!” 

“Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night. Now can we proceed?”

Granger glared at Susan hard, but the other was looking bored. Though if you look closely, you could see the regret and anger in her eyes. When she met her gaze, he heard the undeniable apology from her through Legilimency. He did not answer, he doesn’t need to. He knows she can handle herself.

Now, in front of the Veil that robbed him his godfather, he can hear the murmurs from beyond. He stared at the faces of the traitors. He will make sure to never forget their faces even in death, especially the extremely bearded senile old coot he can see from behind everyone. ‘ _So_ , _he’s_ _alive_. _And_ _I_ _bet_ , _everything_ _that_ _happened_ _is_ _what_ _he_ _had_ _planned_.’ He smirked at the old man, eyes going brighter.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Saviour, The New Dark Lord. He was thrown into Azkaban after saving The Wizarding World, then was thrown in the Veil after five years. Twenty four years old Harry thought he was finally free of the punishment called life as he was pushed towards the Veil. He closed his eyes for his final moments,

...or so he thought. 

_‘White..._

_it was a fucking white train station...’_

“What the fuck am I doing here again? Death?!”


	2. Blank White Canvas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll be mainly working on this one for quite a while, I’m still stuck on In My Enemy’s Arms, cause honestly I can only see Harry and Tom right now. I know there are a lot of time travel fics right now but I’m really excited for this one. Hope you like it!!
> 
> PS. My laptop worked just this morning and then died up on me again immediately afterwards! There’s a pop-up message that showed with choices to restart, shut down, hibernate and sleep. I was not able to read the entire message cause it died even before I manage to click on anything. My laptop is an Acer Laptop. If anyone knows this kind of issue, can you please tell me what’s going on? I’m getting depressed cause its almost brand new and this happened >…<

“Master”

”Death.” Death was in front of him, looking just like what he expected Death to look like, tall with black hood, skeletal frame with a scythe. Harry looked around the station and he noticed some differences from when he last showed up here. First, there is deffinitely no squished up baby screaming, so he figured the Horcrux in him is really gone. He just didn’t know why he’s here now if that’s the case. “Before we talk about what’s happening here, may I ask you a question?”

”You just did, Master.” Death drawled waving his hand dismissively. He smirked at Harry when he saw his eye twitched though. “So, what do you want to ask?”

”How is Dumbledore alive? I just saw him before they pushed me towards the Veil, but when I was last here, he was here.” 

“That...well, let’s just say, you saw what you were expecting?” Death leaned his head sidewards, acting like a cute cat, except that he look terrifying not cute. When Harry only raised an eyebrow, Death sighed and his figure morphed into a man. He stand at around six foot, wearing black robe, which Harry thinks looks a lot like Snape’s teaching robes. He is still holding a scythe but he does have flesh, a handsome alluring body. His hair is as long as Harry’s, aristocratic face, full plump lips. Well, Harry really likes how this Death looks, if he didn’t know any better, he would not think it’s Death. Only, his eyes are the most, deepest black Harry had ever seen. All in all, he approves.

Death raised an amused eyebrow when he heard his Master’s thoughts. “Thank you, Master,for your approval. This is my real form.” He waved his scythe and two comfortable looking sofas with a table in the middle appeared. He gestured Harry to sit, and started serving tea to Harry. “When someone I deem important dies, I usually appear before them, in the form they expect me to take, or well if I quite like the person, I appear as myself to make the process easier. I observed that they usually follow what I say when they like what they see, yeah? Whether they enter the rebirth cycle, purgatory or hell.”

Harry snorted at the image of people following Death looking for sex only to end up in Hell. “And the one who showed up was not Dumbles but you?”

”Yes.” Death sipped from his tea, thinking how to tell his Master in a way that he will be hurt the least. “You were expecting to die that time but you were also expecting to see him, to ask him why you have to die. You were hurting, Master. I have no choice but to continue the play the old coot started, or else the Horcrux would stay with you. For the deception, I am sorry.”

They stayed in silence for a while. Death, giving his Master a chance to absorb what he said, and Harry thinking how well he fell into the old man’s plans. He wanted to be angry with Death, for not telling him the truth back then, but also he understood that Death might really have no choice.

He took a deep breath and looked directly at Death’s eyes. “And this Master stuff? It really is real? The Master of Death from the fairy tale? How come I’m Master of Death? Even just for a while, Dumbledore managed to have all three of your items.”

Death scoffs at that. “Of course not. It is true that I gave the Peverell brothers the items, but it is also true that I have a destined Master. Even if someone else gathered all three of my items, only you are capable of being my Master.”

”Why me?”

”Well, you are a Peverell, Ignotus’ descendant to be exact. So all three items would work on full capacity for you, even if you threw the Elder Wand, it’s power still works for you. But ultimately, you are fated to be my Master, one way or another.”

”Fate?” Harry’s nose scrunched up a bit with the implication that he was still tied up with a destiny.

”Yeah, since Mother decided you are Her Chosen, Fate told me that you are also the one who would be my Master. That’s why when the three brothers came to me, I decided to give them my items. It’s all destined to be yours anyway.”

”Mother? Chosen?”

”Yes, Mother, Lady Magic. You are her Chosen as the Light Lord. There are only a few of those, the last was Merlin, who incidentally was also your ancestor. Riddle was suposed to be Dark Lord but when he split his soul, he lost the right. Le Fay was the last, who was also his ancestor.”

”But I thought Dumbles was the Lord of Light? Everyone was saying that.”

”No, he wanted to be one, either a Dark Lord back in his youth and Light Lord after he defeated his lover. But no, he was never one.”

”I see.” They spent a couple of next minutes in silence, just relaxing, when Harry decided to ask what he really wanted to know from the start.

”So, what’s going to happen now? Why am I here?”

Death looked at his Master, thinking if he should tell him everything now. He decided to trust Fate when she told him that it’s the right time. And that his Master would do his duty if Death trusted him with the truth. He really hate Fate intervening with his matters, but he knows she’s always right.

”Fate told me that you are now ready to really become my Master, so I decided to trust you.” When Harry just raised an eyebrow, deciding to listen first before reacting, Death realized that, yeah Fate may have been a bitch but once again, she’s right. His Master is ready, mature enough to make his own decisions. 

“Now that you’ve died again, all the compulsions and spells Dumbles put in you lost their effects.” When he saw Harry’s eyes widen in horrific realization, he raised his hand to stop whatever reaction his Master would do. “He bound your magic and placed compulsions on you before he left you to the Dursleys. He made sure that you would hate Slytherins, that you will obey him and your friends, that you’ll marry the ginger bitch, impregnate her and that you’ll end up in Azkaban after your usefulness was done. Unfortunately for him, you and Ginevra never had sex, she was pregnant with your cousin, so even if they thought they’ll have access to all of your vaults, they were not able to get even a single Knut. They decided to kill you in hopes that the Ministry could acquire your titles and vaults but even after throwing you to the Veil, your vaults and seats were locked down.”

Harry’s lips twitched in suppressed amusement at that. ‘ _Serves them right, the bitch!’_

“Now, as my Master you have the choice to stay here in my realm, help me and my reapers in guarding the deaths, or you can start your new life in a time I choose for you.”

His eyes narrowed at Death when he gave him the choices. “Why you? Why will you choose a specific time for me instead of me choosing for myself?”

”Because I can get you to the time where you’ll have a happy life. I told you, Fate decided you’re her bitch so she told me what you can have in this new life.”

”And you won’t tell me.” It was not a question, it was a statement. He knew even if he asked, Death will not tell him what is awaiting for him.

”No. I’m sorry, you may be my Master, but there are still limits to what I can tell you. Everything about your future is off limits, Master. You have to paint your own path, in your own blank white canvas.”

Harry smiled at that. Yeah, he can try to live anew. This time, he will follow what his heart says, not what other people wanted him to. Blank white canvas indeed. He can paint it all black, and he knew Death will not stop him. This time, he get to be the painter.


	3. Off to Cause Some Mayhem

“What exactly do Master of Death and Lord of Light titles entail?”

”Well, first as to being my Master, aside from being able to reincarnate in any period of time I choose, you are practically immortal.” Death started, cringing a little when he noticed Harry’s eyes flashed in annoyance, knowing that his Master would not be happy with the gift of immortality that goes hand in hand with the title. “Well, immortal in a sense that you have a choice if you want to die or not. You’ll end up here everytime you die, though, and your time here doesn’t affect the time on the living realm so you will be able to take your time in choosing if you want to die in that timeline or move on to another.”

Harry took a deep breath before sighing, “I don’t particularly like being immortal, Death.” 

“I know, Master.” ‘ _For_ _now_.’ Death wryly thought. “You will also have the ability to understand and speak the Language of Death and speak with creatures of Death, like Dementors and Phoenixes.”

”I thought phoenixes are Light creatures?” Harry asked confused, remembering Fawkes and how Dumbles used the familiar to proclaim that he is Light. 

Death scoffs, thinking the same thing as his Master. “Phoenixes dies all the time, Master. I made them as gift to Mother. They die, meet my reapers or me, if I feel like it. I usually meet with Fawkes, though. We talk a lot about you, or just say things about Dumbledore.”

Harry’s lips twitched when the image of Death and Fawkes bashing the old coot like gossiping teenage girls comes to his mind. “So I am immortal now and can talk to your creatures?”

”Yes, you also have the ability to help ghosts to move over to my realm. Not all ghosts want to stay, some just can’t move on, and when they do stay, my reapers and I can’t really do anything about it.” Death runs his hand through his hair, thinking about Peeves, or as he was known while still living as Roderick Hufflepuff. “Which reminds me, can you please send Peeves over to me once you get back to Hogwarts, Master. He was actually the grandson of Helga Hufflepuff. He died even before Helga, defending some of the students from the witch hunters during their summer holidays. He held on thinking he needs to help the kids back to the castle but was unable to cross over after that. After a while, he decided to act like he does, stealthily helping students from being bullied. He actually hated the Marauders a lot. He managed to save Severus Snape a couple of times, but he hated the fact that they were still able to torture the kid. That’s why he always obey Snape. He also tries to stop children from being hurt, especially those daring to actually go to in the Forbidden Forest or lurk about after curfew. Although, he acts like he was pranking them, he does that to alert the professors. But he hated Albus Dumbledore the most, having done damages to the Hufflepuff House, hinting that they were leftovers or just loyalty and nothing else. He was very proud of his grandmother, who contrary to popular belief was a very brave, outgoing, scary Valkyrie.”

Harry nods at the request. He never knew who or what Peeves was when he was alive and his heart squeezed at the thought of everyone thinking that he was just a stupid poltergeist. 

“The three items though, Master. I know you can use wandless magic before, even though you did your best to hide your skills to avoid Weasley’s jealousy. But you’ll find it easier for you now. The moment you snapped the Elder Wand, its powers were absorbed into you. You are originally powerful, even with your blocks, so I would advise you control your output now. Between the blocks stopping you from reaching your full magical capacity and the boost provided by the Elder Wand, let’s just say even a simple Lumos is equivalent to a lighthouse’s spotlight. The other two were also absorbed the moment you passed the Veil, so you’ll be able to become invisible, hiding your magical signature and even sounds, and you’ll be able to call on the spirits. Though let me remind you that even if they died in your previous life, Master, if they are still alive or haven’t been born yet in the timeline you are in, it won’t have any effects.” Death took a sip from his cup and leaned his head sidewards thinking if there are anything he forgot to say. “Aside from that, well, you’ll learn them over time. There’s nothing really important that I need you to do regarding your duties, Master. I’ll also make sure to tell you if in case there is a need for your help.”

”I understand. Will I be able to talk to you if I want to?” 

“Yes. I might show myself in this appearance or will just talk to you in your head. Well, just know that you can talk to me anytime you wish.”

Harry nodded. “So what do I do now? I’m actually kind of excited to actually live this time around.”

Death laughs at him shaking his head. _‘Truly, Fate is once again right. My Master did not react violently and accepted his role without a single complain, well aside for being immortal, but that was not actually complaining.’_

He stood, took hold of his beloved scythe and slashed it in the air beside him. An archway, eerily similar to the Veil Harry was pushed through appeared in front of them. Harry stood beside Death looking at it curiously.

”Is that the same as the one in the Department of Mysteries?” He started inspecting the archway, seeing runes inscribed at the sides. 

“The very same. The Veil was actually my gift to Merlin. He was good friends with my previous Master and I. It was installed in his Manor actually, so he can speak with us, but couple of years after he died, the Ministry of Magic had the audacity of claiming the Manor and some of the heirlooms in there, not knowing it is Merlin’s Manor they are disparaging.” He shook his head and his face set on a grimace before smirking at Harry. “Once you claimed the Lordship at Gringotts, Master, you can take everything back from the Ministry, including all the heirlooms, with interest if the goblins do their jobs well on it. I would suggest you do it at the earliest convenience. Call me once you’re in a private meeting with a goblin manager.

Harry nods, a grimace also marring his pretty face thinking how vile and corrupt the government is. He will make sure that the government will change and make sure all prejudices of all creatures disappear if it’s the last thing he’ll do. He will make sure justice will be met this time around. 

“This will take you to your new life, Master. The next time you come here, you won’t see King’s Cross anymore. You don’t see it as the focal point of change in your life anymore. This place will revert to the white silent peace it always have been.”

Death pointed out as the station warped to a field, the tea table they were at before was sitting comfortably on the soft swaying grass. But everything is white. Harry always imagined black as the color of Death, but looking at the white peaceful field around him actually makes him think that everything is just right. When he took a glimpse of Death, he blinked when he saw him looking at him like he was stupid.

”No, Master, I don’t and will never wear white.”

Harry sniggered thinking that Death really acts and talk like Snape when insulted. Once again, he peered at the Veil, then smirked at Death.

Death mirrored his expression and bowed at him. “I wish you a good fun life ahead, Master.”

”Indeed, Death. Indeed. Let’s go cause some mayhem.”


	4. Really Should Have Fucking Asked

“Dialogue”

 _’Thoughts_ ’

~Parsletongue~ 

_“Other Human Languages”_

**“Creatures”**

* * *

_“Holy fucking shit!”_ Harry thought as his body go through an incredible amount of pain. It was like his soul was being squeezed out of his damn body. He tried to open his eyes, but he found that impossible. And then when he tried to voice out his pain, what came out of his mouth suprised him.

”Uwaah~ uwaah~” Harry can’t stop himself from crying, and _‘Did I turn into a fucking baby?! What the fuck!’_

Then he heard what he think is Death’s laughing voice straight to his head. _‘Death! What the fuck?! Why am I a fucking baby?’_

 _’Master, well, you were reincarnated, you know. And how do people start their lives? There is also the fact that you did not asked to start in a particular age, so I decided to start right from the beginning. Aren’t I generous, Master?’_ Death answered him, sarcasm and mischief in his voice making Harry’s face grimace more as he continued crying his lungs out. _‘Besides, look at the bright side, Master. You have a family now, I know you wanted one.’_

 _’I do, Death, I do. But I was on the idea that I will, you know, start as a teenager or something. Not a fucking miniature banshee people call a baby.’_ And worse, he really can’t stop crying. His throat hurts, goddamnit! And when he felt being lowered in something wet, he realized that he would need to have another person bathe and feed him for the next couple of years. He asked the entity in vain, wishing for a different answer, _‘Oh Merlin, I have to fucking drink through my mom’s tits, don’t I?’_

He was really getting irritated with Death’s laughs right now. It was not even funny, it was kinda scary hearing him laugh, it was like a man’s laugh that was mixed with something rattling. He’s kinda happy hearing him laugh, though. _‘Really, Master. Just enjoy having a family. I know you’ll love them, even if they’re not James and Lily.’_

_‘Wait, not James and Lily? I was born in a different family?’_

_‘I did told you you will be in a different timeline, Master. As in different time, different generation. James and Lily have not even been born yet.’_

_’Oh.’_ He honestly doesn’t know how to react to that. He always think of James and Lily Potter when he think of his parents ever since he found their names out from Hagrid.

Death can understand his Master’s sentiments but he also knows that his Master would learn to love his new family. _‘Master, you should try to open your eyes and see them.’_

Harry tried so hard trying to open his eyes. He can feel being dried with a very soft towel, then when he felt being handed to another person, being craddled by them, he finally managed to open his eyes. There he found a fairly exhausted looking woman with long dishelved black hair _. ‘Maybe because of giving birth.’_

He looked closely at her, her eyes are cornflower blue, her face is shapely, full plump lips, fairly cute button nose, well she really looks beautiful. And then he tried looking around for what he think would be his new father when he saw a man lean over him, wrapping his arm around his new mother’s shoulders, kissing her head before he looked back at him. His face is shaped like a typical pureblood aristocrat he’d seen during his last life. His nose are pointed but not beak-like like Snape’s, his hair looks like his from his past life so he thinks maybe he will still be related to the Potters, although it was not a birds nest kind but stylishly curly. But what surprised him was his eyes. His father’s eyes looked like his and Lily’s from his past life. It was a striking emerald eyes that shone with love and wonder. Harry felt his heart restrict with the love and emotions he can see from his parents’ eyes.

 _‘Maybe, Death is correct in assuming I’ll be happy with this family.’_ He thought wryly, still looking at both his parents. He can practically hear Death’s I-told-you-so. All he wanted from his family before was to be accepted. To be loved. Instead all he received was scorn and pain, physically and emotionally. He also wanted that when he married Ginny, assuming that he would have the family he’d always wanted. Who would have thought he needed a new life to get what he wished for, well except from Death and Fate. _‘Maybe, just maybe, I’ll be able to love them just as I can see they love me.’_ He saw the two talking to each other and realized that he was too focused on his thoughts that he didn’t noticed them conversing.

“But I don’t think he looks like a Marcus, you know?” His mother replied to his father, frowning down at Harry.

His father huffed in amusement at her, and honestly Harry also wanted to do the same. _‘What does a Marcus looks like?’_

“Really love, just say you don’t like the name. What does a Marcus even looks like?” His father asked snickering at his wife. 

_‘Yup, he is my father, alright.’_ Harry thought, it was scary how they think alike.

“How about Hadrian? If I remember correctly, there’s a Hadrian in your family, yes?” His mother asked, making Harry really happy to have a name close to Harry. He squealed a bit waving his tiny hands towards his father, trying to get him to agree. His parents cooed at him.

”Well, it seems he likes that. Hadrian Serpens, then.” His father smiled at them both.

His mother smiled lovingly at his father, trying to convey the happiness she feels and how much she loves him. “Thank you, dear.”

His father kissed her on the forehead, smiling down at her. “No worries, love. Your father loved you so much, he even ambushed me on my way to the altar on our wedding, threatening me that he’ll make sure I’ll never had a kid if I hurt you. He’s the only other person, aside from you, who had the nerve to threaten me, you know? Our child deserves the name of a strong loving man.”

”I love you.” His mother smiled at his father, eyes wet from tears threatening to flow.

He kissed her softly on her lips, despite Harry’s horror of seeing his new parents turn lovey-dovey in front of him. He was sure he heard Death laughing in the background.

His mother turned her smile at him and said, “Hadrian Serpens. Welcome to the family. You are very much loved. Yes, you are. Do you like your name, Hadrian?” She was cooing at him, not knowing how much it means to Harry to hear his family tell him that.

He frowned slightly when he noticed his father looking at him surprised, though.

”B-But that’s, that’s impossible!” He heard his father saying, which made him frown more in confusion.

‘ _What exactly did he miss?’_

He felt his mother wrapped him more tightly to her body, but not enough to hurt him. She noticed him looking at Hadrian’s eyes, more or less trying to read his mind, like he always do when he turns curious to what a person is thinking about. _‘The git!’_ She then started scolding her idiotic husband. “What is impossible is you trying to break into your own child’s mind! Just what do you think you are doing?” Her mother asked in a clipped voice, he also noticed some hurt from her voice and eyes.

”Sorry, I just wanted to see what a baby might be thinking, you know.” His father answered sheepishly, rubbing his neck. 

“You’re curiosity could have hurt him if you weren’t a Master Legilimens, Henry Alison Peverell!”

Harry blinked when he heard his father’s name. _‘Of course, I’ll be a Peverell.’_

 _‘Of course, Master.’_ Death smugly answered his Master. No matter which timeline his Master goes into, he will always be a Peverell. That is definitely a must.

”Don’t worry, love. As you say, I am a Master Legilimens.” Henry hugged his mother sideways. His father, wow he really has a father, even if that father performs Legilimency on his own child. 

His mother huffed at her husband and rolled her eyes fondly at him. Easily forgiving him for the transgression, she seems used to him using Legilimency on anyone whenever he gets curious. “So, Master Legilimens, sir.” Her mother drawled with the highest sarcasm she can manage while trying not to smile. “What is so impossible that you lost your oh so famous composure, hm?”

He smiled at his beloved’s antics, then looked at their son. _‘Merlin’s sagging ballsack, he has a son!’_ His father thought. Death laughing while he watched the newly formed family of three. Henry smiled, running his finger softly over his son’s puffy cheeks. He looked at the blue eyes of his baby, knowing that it would change color in the next few days. “Our son, my love. Our son is a Natural Occlumens.”

Harry’s mother blinked at him, mouth gaping. Henry had to stop himself from laughing because their son has the exact same expression as his mother, as if he can understand what he just told them.

”Are you sure? Maybe he was just not thinking of anything yet, being a baby and all.”

_‘Yeah, I mean, I suck at Occlumency, big time!’_

Death laughed at his Master’s thoughts, silently agreeing. _‘I will not allow anyone in your mind, Master. The stuff they could see would definitely send them early to me.’_

_’Yeah well, thanks for that. I actually haven’t thought of it.’_

_’Besides, your magic was blocked before, Master. It was stopping you from doing any mind magics, further helping Voldemort into your mind. The old coot knows it too. Plus with Severus Snape’s method, which was also by the order of the old coot, it further destroyed any remaining defense you had in your mind.’_

_’I see.’_ Harry really would like to kill Dumbles with his bare hands for all the things he’d done to him. _‘So now I won’t have to learn Occlumency, since you’re doing it for me and all?’_

_’I’ll be protecting your mind until you built your own mindscape, Master.’_

_’I understand. Thank you, Death.’_

_’You’re welcome, Master.’_

”No, love. I’m sure. It’s two different things. No one, and I mean creature, human or anyone at all, cannot _not_ think of anything. For an Occlumens, it will feel like a barrier was up, like a wall. And even babies would have something in their mind, I think, like are they hungry and stuff. That’s why I was so curious of what he might be thinking.”

His mother hummed while nodding. When Harry noticed another lady wearing medical clothes, he realized it was the Healer that helped his mother gave birth to him. He decided to tune them out and think of what he need to do. He was thinking of his past life and how to practice Occlumency fast to make sure he won’t forget anything that happened to him before, when he suddenly realized something that he wanted to ask Death about.

 _‘Death, you said I am Lady Magic’s Chosen, Her Light Lord, right?’_ Harry started, when Death hummed in affirmation to his question, he continued. _‘How did Lucius Malfoy knew that I was a Chosen? I remember him mentioning about it when he called on Lady Magic’s judgement in Azkaban.’_

_’He did not know per se, he had no proof, but he genuinely believed that you are more suited for the title of Light Lord compared to Dumbledore. He has always been at awe of your magic, despite the blocks. Almost all of Riddle’s followers and supporters know that Dumbledore is not what he portrays himself to be.’_

Harry hummed, not replying, satisfied in Death’s answer and the knowledge that Lucius did not intentionally left him in the dark about being Lady Magic’s Chosen.

 _‘Master, your mother is saying something. I think you should listen to them.’_ Death said, knowing how hilarious his Master’s reaction would be.

When Harry focused on his parents’ conversation, he swore Death was making fun of him. “So hold him like that, yes, just like that,” the Healer said to his mother, not noticing the baby’s eyes widening in horror instead of anticipation. 

Anticipation of what, you ask? Harry found out exactly what they were talking about when his mother brought her nipple towards his mouth, forcing him to drink her milk, which he did because he was honestly getting hungry. Despite his horror of sucking his own mother’s tits, his eyes slowly closed out of pure exhaustion.

 _‘Really, being a baby is a pain in the arse_ _. I really should have fucking asked Death to reincarnate me even as a two-year old instead of this!’_


	5. The Early Life of One Hadrian Serpens Peverell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos people! They are a great motivation to me, I am so happy to see so many views, comments, kudos and appreciation this fic gets. 
> 
> I will be addressing Harry as Hadrian now to refer to his new persona, and will be keeping Harry when referring to his past life self. 
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER (and Fantastic Beast for that matter) does not belong to me nor is originated from me, it is solely Ms. JK Rowling’s child and fruit, no matter how much I wish I could say otherwise. 
> 
> PS. Enjoy everyone! Always stay safe!

“Welcome home, love.” Natalia Peverell née Itsurou* smiled lovingly towards her husband who was making his way across the main sitting room of their manor.

”I’m home, my love.” He kissed her forehead then scooped Hadrian up to snuggle and rain kisses down his face. “I’m home, my dear Hadrian.”

Hadrian barely stopped himself from grimacing, despite being ridiculously happy from the love he can feel from his parents. Although he did not stop himself from whining and pushing his father’s face from his. All his father did was to laugh though, before sitting beside his wife, cuddling Hadrian to his chest, bouncing his legs to entertain his son.

Hadrian tuned out his parent’s conversation, while thinking about the events of the last few months. It has been six months since he arrived in his new life, which he really did not like remembering.

‘ _Feeling your small body pass through a smaller hole that just happened to be your own mother’s vagina, then experiencing breast feeding for the first time would do that to anyone, maybe.’_ Harry grimaced when he unfortunately remembered everything after settling his mind out. _‘No child, and I mean no ONE should remember what their own birth was like.’_ And when he told Death exactly that, all the entity did was to laugh at him.

Hadrian was not really sure what a normal baby’s accomplishments should be but since he is an adult, at least mentally, he practiced a lot. He made sure to practice his arms and legs at night when his parent’s were sleeping, stretching them out (or so he thought). He also never forgets to practice his vocalization, trying to make his vocal muscles accustomed to him actually talking and forming real words, aside from Ah’s or Uh’s. Though if anyone asked Death, all he would say is a baby was playing in his crib trying to reach out and babble to whatever he was seeing or imagining, more or less, while laughing at him too. His parents are of the same opinions when they saw him doing his stuff. It was utterly frustrating, but at least he was doing a good job.

He was able to get past the horror of feeding from his mother, however he experienced an entirely new horror when he first felt himself pooping. He did not managed to hold his wails back when that particular incident first happened, not because it was a baby thing to do but because he was just plainly horrified of what his body was going through. He was undeniably looking forward to when he can finally feed and clean his own body. And since it was only 1927, diapers are not yet invented. He remembered cursing Death in Parsletongue for the entity’s guffaws, though. And he was quite sure Death intentionally had him start from birth just for the sake of laughs.

He was also quite happy when his eyes finally settled on a color. His parents were also cooing at him non stop, telling him how adorable he is with his bright shining emerald eyes. He really loved his eyes, since it was the only thing Harry got from Lily.

It was during the first month after his birth, that he finally managed to get his body on his hands and knees, albeit shaking quite a lot, he was really happy. It finally felt like his efforts were showing results. It was also during his time on his playpen while his parents where having a peaceful afternoon tea on the main lounge of their manor. He pouted a lot, though, when his parents shouted in glee at seeing his very first accomplishment, startled him so much that he dropped from his very proud position. He tried to do it again, and only managed to do so one more time before his body gave out due to exhaustion. He remained on his mother’s lap after that, enjoying the warmth of an alive and lovely mother. His parents were gushing about him being a genius for sure for accomplishing such a feat while being only a month old.

It took him another month to be able to stand, again, albeit shaking and holding on his crib. He remained standing waiting for his parents, whom he knows will be showing up anytime soon since it’s almost breakfast time. His father stopped by the door, eyes wide with his mouth gaping, when he saw him. Hadrian looked at his father, waiting for him to react, but when he remained locked in his place, Hadrian let go of his right hand’s tight grip on his crib’s ledge, reached out to his father while demandingly shouting, “Da! Da!”

This broke his father’s surprised stupor, but made his eyes go even wider. “Natalie! Love, come quick! Hadrian’s standing!” Henry was all smiles when he rushed towards his son’s crib, not yet scooping him up, wanting his wife to see the new development. He caught his son’s waving hand, though and squeezed it gently, grinning down at Hadrian. 

“Oh my!” His mother came through the door towards his crib. He managed to voice out another “Da!” towards his mother, despite him wanting to say _Mama_ instead. But when he saw his parents eyes glimmering in suppressed tears, he settled to saying _Da_ over and over just to make them happy. It was actually amazing how accepting his parents are despite him doing impossible feats. Death informed him that night that his parents were talking about how Hadrian was really a genius for managing to stand and say his first word in only two months. 

All throughout these six months, similar events happened that made the three Peverells happy beyond belief. The two married couple were delighted of how fast their son was growing. And Hadrian himself was delighted for his accomplishments, as simple as that, it was honestly hard work for him. Emphasis on hard work people!

During the six months, Hadrian and Death polished Hadrian’s Occlumency skills, to the point that Death is now barely assisting him in shielding his mind.

His mindscape looks like a sturdy castle in the middle of a raging ocean. It was like a cross between Hogwarts and Azkaban. Despite being locked up in Azkaban for five years, it was where Hadrian first found a real friend in the form of one Lucius Malfoy. The first defense would be the raging waves and whirlpools within the dark ocean, together with dangerous Selkies that were patrolling under the water. The only way to get to the island is to ride a single wooden boat from the docks where the person who would enter his mind will end up first. Once they reach the island, they will be met with a sturdy wall made with titanium alloy, a material Hadrian knew from his time as Harry from the Muggle World, it helped that he can still remember the description and image he saw once in a library near Privet Drive. The giant doors of the castle wall can only be opened with pressing the correct sequence of runes that was embedded on the door itself. 

He was still on the process of adding other securities but the memories he wanted to protect are all locked tight within the castle, disguised as the general furniture like the chandeliers, still portraits of some of the happy events of Harry’s life, or some of the statues of creatures scattered throughout the castle itself. The library stores all the books, Muggle and Magical he had read in his past life. They are not much but considering that he was only able to read Muggle books in the library near Privet Drive whenever he avoids his cousin and his gang, and the Magical books were the textbooks he read throughout his Hogwarts years and when he cooped himself up in his research within Grimmauld Place, well they are certainly dark and rare, but not really a lot. If only he managed to read all the books in the Black library, that would’ve been one huge treasure, for sure. But the main memories he really need to never forget, nor would he want anyone to see are stocked in a singular cell at the very top of one of the locked towers. They are encased within spheres, similar to the prophesies in the Department of Mysteries, and are organized by year. All machinations of Dumbles and his lot are locked up there. 

He was contemplating of adding dementors to roam in and out of the castle but he decided to just add them on the grounds of the castle behind the titanium walls but not yet inside the castle itself. He decided to think of what else to do to his mindscape but chose to wait until a few more years, or months, if he gets too bored. Even Death told him that what he already did was enough for now and that there is no need to hurry since he was making sure to protect his Master’s mind. He was very vigilant about it, especially since if anyone manages to get into his mind and see his memory of Death, it won’t really be good for anyone at all. 

Despite Hadrian’s busy schedule, he was always happy especially when he is with his parents. He promised Death and anyone who could hear him, that he will do his best to protect this treasure he calls family that Death had given him, of course Death is included in that family. _‘I may have been Fate’s bitch, but Death is my partner in crime. And I will always stay as his Master, and more importantly, his friend.’_

When Death heard his Master’s thoughts, he did not give any indication that he heard them but was really happy and satisfied that his Master treasures him just as much as he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsurou or 五龍: “itsu or 五” means five; “rou or 龍 (or most commonly read as ryuu)” means dragon
> 
> PS. I changed the name from Hakurou (White Dragon) to Itsurou (Five Dragon) to match Pendragon. ^_^


	6. Fate of the Peverell Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank JK Rowling for the wonderful characters of her very beautiful world. Without her, we, fanfic writers, would not have these stories to present our readers. Thank you also for those who have subscribes, bookmarked, commented and sent kudos. You guys are a blessing! Stay safe always!

December 31, 1931

Hadrian was celebrating his fifth birthday today. When he first discovered his birthday, he was flummoxed at how familiar the date was, and Death laughed at him when he finally realized that he has the same birthday now as one Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. He managed to calm himself when he realized that he can prevent the Dark Lord from splitting his soul if Hadrian planned it right. 

His mother organized one big party with both the Magical goverment of Japan’s powerful figures and some other Magical Lords invited. Of course his dad was included in that despite both Peverells being English, the Peverells are famous for their no nonsense and professional businesses, both in the Muggle and Magical Worlds. Hadrian found himself greeting old geezers. _‘Okay, not everyone was old, about half were just pompous geezers.’_ Hadrian keeps on reminding himself to smile and be polite. _‘Smile and endure, then we can eat some of Betty’s sweets after all this torture.’_ He was really looking forward to Betty, his energetic nanny elf, giving him chocolate cake after the party, his father even promised him a second slice if he behaves. 

True to Death’s words, he really did have a happy fun life with his family so far, filled with love, laughs and pranks to his father. His parents were amazed by his control over his magic. What they do not know is that he practiced so much just to make sure he did not explode anyone. It was hard trying to control a huge amount at first but he managed to seperate his magic as for reserves and for regular use. His regular use involves summoning his bottle of milk if hungry, or at one time a bottle of baby jam, _it was strawberry and he like strawberries_ , despite his mom’s worries that they might end up smacking his face one of these days. It also involves _accio_ ing his father across the manor when he once had a nightmare of Dumbles and the Weasles torturing Neville and Luna to insanity, and despite his father’s horror of actually soaring across the manor at high speed, and his mom running after her husband perplexed by what was happening, they immediately cuddled and comforted his crying figure. When he asked Death if what he saw was true, he had said yes, that it happened a few years after Harry was pushed through the Veil. Neville and Luna, together with a lot of former DA members started a coup against the Ministry and Dumbledore when they realized what happened to Harry and the other Magical families that were killed like the Malfoys. Only a couple of months after Neville and Luna were tortured to insanity, the Muggles discovered the Magical World, which started a war and ended with Earth basically being a ball of sand and glass and acidic rain and air due the intense radiation and heat from the nuclear bombs dropped on various Magical Communities. Hadrian was horrified and was not sure whether to feel sad that he wasn’t there to help his friends, or just relieved that he wasn’t there to be bombarded, captured to be experimented or tortured by Muggles. On to the happy inclusion to his _accidental_ , or not so accidental, magic was his habit of changing his parents’ hair color to whatever suits his fancy. _‘Had to keep the Marauder’s tradition anyway,’_ Hadrian thought to convince himself, before sobering when he thought _‘the funny, not the harmful pranks anyway.’_

When he realized that they are living in Japan, Hadrian panicked, thinking of ways on how to get his father to move them back to Peverell Manor back in England, instead of waiting to be bombarded here in Japan. That was when he realized that it was possible that the reason why the Peverell name vanished was because they died in the war here in Japan, leaving the Potters as the main successor to the linage, despite being from the branch family instead of the main line. Death confirmed that it was what happened on his previous timeline before when he asked, which made him more worried on how to convince his father. 

It was the night after his fifth birthday party, while he was enjoying his second slice of chocolate cake after their dinner, despite his mom scolding his dad for indulging Hadrian’s sweet tooth, that the solution to his problem appeared. 

“Hadrian, please changed into your robes after your cake, okay?” Henry told him, seeing that he was almost done with the sweets. 

Hadrian tilted his head, confused as to why they are going out at this time. “Why, dad? Where are we going?” Hadrian doesn’t need an excuse of being only five years old to be confused at the turn of the conversation.

His mother smiled at his father, when Henry grinned at Hadrian. “We are going to Gringotts in the Magical side of Asakusa. You’ve never been to that side of Tokyo so I know you’ll love it!” Henry was so excited in showing his son all the magical shops there and finally presenting him with the Peverell heir ring now that he’d turned five. Most families give the heirs their rings once they turned seven or eleven or even thirteen, but in the Peverell family, they give the heir their rings when they turn five.

Hadrian grinned, just as excited as his father, but for two reasons. First, he was sure was the same as his father’s reason of excitement, the magical shops that he would see for the first time. But the biggest reason is what Hadrian and Death had been waiting for. The reclamation of Merlin’s properties. He eagerly finished his cake, much to the amusement of his parents, excused himself from the dining table and run towards his room, purposely ignoring his mother’s reprimand to not run on the halls. He rushed to his room to prepare himself, both physically and mentally.

There was just one thing Hadrian was nervous about. His parents would finally discover that their son is not normal. Despite the reassurances of Death that they would accept him even if he is set to kill all Muggles, he still is nervous that he would lose his family. He trusts Death, yes he does and always will, but even Death can’t stop him from worrying. The both of them decided, when Hadrian was about three years old, when he first found out that the Peverell family perished in Japan from the World War II bombings, that they would reveal everything to his family in order to convince them to move back to England. His previous life as Harry Potter. The fate he was thrust into as the Boy-Who-Lived, then later on as the new Dark Lord, how the Malfoys helped him during those upheaval, how he died and who were responsible, how he ended up in this timeline, and most especially, Death and his titles as Death’s Master and Lord of Light.

He was dressed in a white collared shirt, black slacks, his favorite black dragon hide boots, and over his shoulders is his father’s gift he received from last year’s birthday, an elegant emerald green robe with silver and gold stitching outlining the sides. All in all he looks like an adorable doll trying hard to look mature but still managed to look elegant and cute. Death was laughing when he told his Master exactly that, while Hadrian was looking himself over at the mirror of his walk-in wardrobe closet, if you would call a room sized closet as closet.

He saw his parents waiting for him at the entrance hall, his father was just helping his mother with her winter robes. Betty popped in with Hadrian’s winter robe and wished them safe just as he grasped his father’s awaiting hand. They disappeared with the sound of a backfiring car and Hadrian cannot hide his astonishment when he was finally able to breath normally once more.

The streets of the Magical streets of Asakusa was so much different from the Muggle version. Where the Muggle Asakusa has lots of food stalls on very Japanese traditional kind of woods and stores, the Magical version was a combination of both traditional and modernized (in Harry’s term) of shop designs. They even look more modern, practical and organized than the Diagon Alley when Harry first saw it and that was 50 years in the future. Hadrian can see at least two apothecaries, clothes stores, bookstores, and more than what Diagon Alley has. The only same thing he can see is the magnificent white marbled structure at the center of the place. Gringotts would always be magnificent in their artistic sense now and in the future.


	7. Too Much Information, Death!

Hadrian and his family made their way towards the white marbled building at the center of the shopping district. Hadrian had fun looking through the windows of various shops, especially the Quidditch Store. Admittedly, though, Hadrian was disappointed with the current broomsticks but he knows it can’t be helped, the broomsticks he knew were much faster, since it’s technically 50 years from now.

When the three stopped in front of the bank, Hadrian can’t help but gulp at the poem at the doors of Gringotts, warning everyone of the possible consequences should they enter with the purpose of theft.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.*_

Hadrian was really glad Harry decided to visit Gringotts the moment he can after the Battle of Hogwarts before he became a researching hermit. It was a very nerve wrecking experience standing in front of King Ragnuk Gringotts. The Goblin King had wanted to behead him initially but grudgingly forgave Harry when he apologized sincerely both for the theft, the wreckage the blind dragon caused, and for the goblin lives that were lost during the dragon ordeal and Voldemort’s massacre right after.

He can still remember how happy he was when he was accepted by the goblins after King Ragnuk forgave him. They were the ones who suggested locking his vaults if in case something happened to him or if he was in any way incapacitated and cannot go to Gringotts, to avoid anyone from accessing his fortune. Among the goblins he knew, he was closest to King Ragnuk, who was not so scary after knowing him, Griphook, who, despite the betrayal before the dragon ordeal, was the very first goblin (or any magical at all) who have the thought to actually teach him about wizarding money during his trip with Hagrid when he was eleven and taught him the goblin ways and how to properly deal with them during his stay there after the war, and Bloodfang, who handles the Potter and Black account and was very bloodthirsty after knowing his life with the Dursleys and Hogwarts and how Harry doesn’t even know anything about any of his vaults but the one trust vault he went into when he was eleven.

Hadrian was thinking about how sad it would be that they would not know him now or how he cannot spend time with them closely like when he was Harry, that he hadn’t noticed the goblins looking at him from the moment he stepped on the bank. His parents, on the other hand, noticed the odd behavior of the goblins towards their son and it was getting them on the edge.

Henry and Natalia quietly stood at the end of one of the lines in front of a goblin teller while guiding their absent-minded son with them. When it was finally their turn, the three of them bowed politely to the goblin teller.

“Greetings, Master Goblin. May your coffers continue growing.” Henry greeted the surprised goblin curtly but politely. He was used to dealing with goblins, and knows that they hate to be treated rudely, usually by insipid bigoted Purebloods, and hated it more when they were treated like stupid kids, usually by moronic Muggleborns. “We wish to speak with Bloodfang privately regarding our son’s inheritance.”

Hadrian was startled when he heard the name. He knows that all Gringotts banks are connected with each other. He also knows goblins can sometimes use the same name as their parents, especially important goblins like Ragnuk, but he really hoped it would be his friend.

The goblin teller, nodded once before pressing on a button at the side of his table, speaking in Gobbledygook through it. Hadrian wonders if it works like a phone. Moments later a goblin warrior holding a spear walks up to them.

“Follow Silveraxe. He will guide you to Bloodfang’s office.” The goblin teller grumpily told them, already looking behind them, ready for the next customer.

Henry and Natalia nodded at him, and was going to give the usual greeting when they were stopped by a small but strong voice. “May I know you name, sir?” Hadrian asked, looking at the goblin teller’s eyes directly.

Silveraxe and the goblin teller blinked at him, before he cleared his throat and answered, “Gareth, child.”

Hadrian smiled and bowed. “Thank you for the help, Master Teller Gareth. May your gold flow and your enemies tremble at your feet.” His parents followed his example, amazed at how their son seemed to know how to properly treat the goblins.

Gareth smirked at him. “May your gold continue flowing and your enemies know your wrath and power.” He twisted the greeting slightly, knowing exactly who and what the child is. And considering his demeanor, it would seems like the child knows exactly who he is. He can’t wait until the child’s reign.

‘ _Oh_ , _they_ _will_.’ Hadrian smirked back and followed Silveraxe and his parents towards the long corridors leading to what he knows are offices, ritual rooms and more.

They were led to a spacious office, everything looks flashy and expensive. Hadrian’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the office, and more importantly, the goblin seating behind the table.

‘ _It was him. Death, it was Bloodfang.’_ Hadrian called out, not caring if he sound silly to the entity, but it was exhilarating seeing his friend, he looks younger though.

‘50 years, Master.’ Death replied to his thoughts sarcastically. It took a lot of Hadrian’s might to stop his eyes from rolling at how Death was being. ‘Focus, Master. After the test, we will have to start our plans.’

Bloodfang blinked at seeing his guests, but decided to not say anything unless he knows what is happening. He was quite sure that the child in front of him is a Potter, and his friend, but he also knows he’s a Peverell now. Bloodfang almost raised an eyebrow when he realized what happened. ‘ _Time travel?’_

 _“_ May your coffers continue growing, Bloodfang.” Henry greeted the goblin manager politely.

Bloodfang nodded and waited until everyone had settled on their seat. “How may I help you today, Lord Peverell?”

“We would like to do a full inheritance test for my heir and I was hoping to give him the heir ring today.”

Bloodfang nodded and tapped on his table. The required ingredients for the potion appeared together with a small cauldron and a parchment. He started mixing the ingredients in the cauldron. Everyone watched as the potion turned a vivid purple. He handed a small knife to Hadrian, which he took. Bloodfang instructed him, “Place three drops of your blood in the mixture, nothing more.”

Hadrian nodded and gulped a bit. He was sitting between his parents so he knew he can’t really run if he wanted to, in case they denounce him. He can hear Death laughing at his drama but he really can’t help thinking the worst. He loves his new family a lot and he doesn’t want to lose them anytime soon. Hadrian pricked his finger and squeezed out three drops onto the potion. He absent-mindedly spelled the knife clean of his blood before passing it back to Bloodfang. He was so focused on the potion that he did not notice the goblin’s surprised at his well controlled magic, and his parents looking fondly at each other.

When the potion turned gold, Bloodfang poured it on the parchment, and they waited until his inheritance results are done. What they saw was a surprise to all of them. They all blinked down at the parchment, his parents are even staring at it with their mouth gaping. That was when he noticed Bloodfang grinning at him.

All Hadrian could think was ‘ _You could have at least told me about this, Death. How am I going to answer all the questions that are sure to come up? This is way too much information at once, you infernal entity!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone


	8. Reunion and Departure

**Gringotts Certified Full Inheritance Test Results of one Hadrian Serpens Peverell**

**Full Name:** Hadrian Serpens Peverell

 **Date of Birth:** December 31, 1926

 **Former Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Date of Birth:** July 31, 1981

**Father:** Henry Alison Peverell

 **Former Father:** James Charlus Potter

**Mother:** Natalie Peverell née Itsurou

 **Former Mother:** Lily Anne Potter née Evans

**Paternal Grandfather:** Alexander Howard Peverell

 **Paternal Grandmother:** Gracius Emily Peverell née Gryffindor

 **Former Paternal Grandfather:** Charlus Menard Potter

 **Former Paternal Grandmother:** Dorea Potter née Black

**Maternal Grandfather:** Serpens Elliot Pendragon (Itsurou)

 **Maternal Grandmother:** Risa Itsurou née Nakamura

 **Former Maternal Grandfather:** Harry Evans

 **Former Maternal Grandmother:** Julia Rose Evans née Addams

**Titles:**

Lord of Light - Lady Magic’s Chosen

Master of Death

**Lordships:**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell - Heirship (paternal)

The Imperial House of Pendragon - Lordship (maternal)

The Imperial House of Emerys - Lordship (paternal)

The Most Archaic House of Slytherin - Heirship (paternal)

The Most Archaic House of Gryffindor - Heirship (paternal)

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy - Third in line (paternal)

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter - Third in line (paternal)

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black - House Member (paternal)

The Spiritual and Most Blessed House of Nakamura - Lordship (maternal)

The Most Noble House of Evans - Heirship (paternal)

The Most Noble House of Addams - Lordship (paternal)

The Most Noble House of Crouch - House Member (paternal)

**Properties:** _see_ _separate_ _folders_

Hadrian was trying hard not to squirm too much to avoid notice from all three shocked magical beings in the office. His parents are pale and they still looked to be in quite a shock.

 _‘_ _Oh_ , _fine! Okay,_ _lots_ _of shock!’_ Hadrian protested his own thoughts leading to Death laughing his ass off. Hadrian knows the entity purposely avoided telling him all of these just to rile him up. _‘Shut up, Death.’_

 _‘I’m sorry, Master.’_ Death answered still chuckling, making his apology not quite believable. Death calmed itself down, warning his Master in a serious tone. _‘_ _Master_ , _you_ _should_ _ask_ _for_ _a_ _calming_ _draught_ _from_ _Bloodfang_. _Your_ _mother_ _seems_ _to_ _need_ _it_ , _before_ _she_ _faints_.’

That seems to start Hadrian back to reality. When he take a look at his mother, he noticed that she was quite pale and was shaking a bit.

He immediately turned to Bloodfang and said, “Bloodfang, can you have two calming draughts brought here immediately, please. I think my parents need them urgently.”

Bloodfang immediately tapped on the button at the side of his table and ordered briskly in Gobbledygook.

Henry reached an arm around his wife’s shoulders, ignoring the slight flinch, and gripped his son’s shoulder lightly, to avoid hurting him. He just wanted to stay close to his family. He might not have been expecting that much inheritance from his son but the most alarming was the former names stated in the parchment. He can think of possible scenarios at to how it happened but he decided to wait for an explanation. He needs an explanation.

A few moments later, four calming draughts appeared, which made Hadrian raise an eyebrow. He accepted one from Bloodfang and stood up to help his mother drink the potion. He saw his father quickly downing his own potion and looked his mother’s way in concern. He felt a little reassured from the small smile sent to him by his parents, but the nerves was still there. He was quite sure that the butterflies in his stomach has evolved to Thunderbirds and Hippogriffs. When Bloodfang handed the other potion to him, silently urging him to drink it, he sighed a bit and took the draught.

“Harry.” Bloodfang nodded at him, now sure that the child remembers him.

Hadrian shook his head and answered, “Hadrian, please. Harry was me in my past life. When I reincarnated, I fully embraced my life as Hadrian.” He turned towards his parents and smiled. He can see his parents looking at him with painfully hopeful eyes. “I am Hadrian Serpens Peverell, son of Henry Alison Peverell and Natalie Peverell. The Light Lord and the Master of Death. A reincarnated wizard, who will try to live my life like I should have before and save the world in the process.”

Bloodfang chuckled at him. “Of course, saving the world is included in that. I really hope you would lose the saving people complex you had but well, at least you’re doing well.”

Hadrian decided to talk with him while waiting for his parents to start processing the information they learned. “How come you know me, Bloodfang? Of course I was delighted but doesn’t this equate to time paradox?”

“Goblin magic is a lot different from you wizards, despite not knowing you yet, our magic easily recognized yours and Death’s.”

Hadrian blinked and tried to remember how the other goblins in the lobby reacted to him. It was then he realized that they were either staring oddly at him or blatantly gawking at him. He shook his head in amusement. When he heard his mother’s voice, he focused all his attention to them.

“Hadrian, you are our son. No matter what happened to your past or what you plan to do from now, you will always be our son.” Natalie smiled at him, and teared up when she noticed Hadrian fully relaxing and seemed to snap, since he suddenly cried and hugged her and his father. She patted his back, comforting the child. He might have been so scared. When she looked over her husband, she saw him tearing up as well. They hugged for a while, waiting for Hadrian to calm down.

Bloodfang watched the family of three and smiled in content, his friend finally had the family he always craved. The goblins tried to give him that but all they could ever do was provide him with their friendship. King Ragnuk, Griphook and himself most of all. He should report this to King Ragnuk, he was sure the King would be delighted.

When Hadrian finally calmed down, face red in embarrassment, they went back looking at Bloodfang to start discussing what happened and what to do from now. It was then when Hadrian decided to call on his eternal servant.

“Dad, Mom, Bloodfang. I have a way for you all to understand everything without wasting time, but I need you all to calm down, okay?” Hadrian looked up at them hopefully, not aware of how adorable he looked with his eyes wide open, sparkling in anticipation and the tears from before. Henry and Bloodfang chuckled at his antics while Natalie tried hard not to coo at her cute son. She won’t tell him that, of course, they know how much he hated being called cute and not handsome.

They three nodded at him and then called out, “Death.”

He heard gasps around him and he understood why when he turned towards the entity. Death showed up with his skeleton face, not his pretty face. He glared at Death hard, until he heard a rattling sigh behind the black hood. Death morphed to his pretty face and Hadrian nodded in satisfaction, smiling smugly at the entity. When Death only looked at him with his eyebrow raised, he shrugged his shoulders and faced his parents and Bloodfang.

“Sorry about that, Death enjoys scaring people but he’s alright, don’t worry.” He nonchalantly smiled at the three, shrugging his shoulders as if to tell them to not be scared of the powerful being behind him. The three nodded at them instead, deciding not to say anything.

“Greetings, Lord Peverell, Lady Peverell, Master Goblin Bloodfang.” Death nodded at them and seated at the familiar comfortable looking sofa he conjured. Hadrian moved to seat beside him, ignoring his parents when they moved to stop him. He smiled at them to reassure them that everything is alright.

When Death conjured another sofa, this time longer, he called the three out. “Kindly seat over here, please. I would never do anything to hurt you or risk my Master’s wrath.”

The three looked at each other and walked over towards the sofa, deciding to trust Hadrian and Death.

“I would be stopping time outside of this room, to make sure you do not miss out any appointments you have before, then I’ll send my Master’s memories of his past life straight to your mind. Don’t worry, I will guarantee that no damage will be done to any of you. Please tell me if your ready.”

Hadrian shook his head at Death’s no nonsense insensitive instructions and turned to his parents and Bloodfang. “Death and I decided that you need to know everything about me as is your right as my parents. And since Bloodfang is our Account Manager and my friend, it would be easier for you to know the circumstances. You don’t have anything to worry about, as this is the safest method, especially since Death will be guiding you through the memories.”

The three nodded at him at looked towards Death. “We’re ready.” Henry said.

“Make yourselves comfortable, then.” Death instructed. When he saw all three relaxing on the sofa, he held up his right hand and counted. “On three, one, two, three.” Death snapped his fingers and all three slumped on their position on the sofa.

Hadrian looked at them and hoped that they would not change much after seeing him and what happened to him. He looked at Death and smiled at the entity when he noticed that Death was looking at him in concern.

“They’ll be back, Master. And you’ll be fine for sure, it is you we're talking about.”


	9. Paperwork? I'm Five, You Know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spiritual and Most Blessed House of Nakamura is included in the Japanese Houses so is not included in the list below:
> 
> The Houses Ranked from Highest to Lowest in England:  
> The Imperial House (Pendragon/Emerys/Le Fay) >> (Royalty, same rank as King/Queen)  
> The Most Archaic House (The Founders) >> (Royalty, same rank as Crown Prince/Princess)  
> The Most Ancient and Most Noble House (The Sacred 28) >> Dukes  
> The Ancient and Most Noble House >> Marquess  
> The Ancient and Noble House >> Earl/Count  
> The Most Noble House >> Viscount  
> The Noble House >> Baron
> 
> This is not in the book, nor is it real world. It is fanfic (fiction) for a reason  
> Thanks!

Hadrian was startled from his sleep when he heard his mother snarling and cursing Dumbledore’s name in different languages. His mind seemed to follow English and Japanese, since he had been using both since he started speaking in this timeline, but he also heard a couple of German, French, Russian, Chinese, and at one time Atlantean, from the curses spouted from his usually very composed, prim and proper mother. His father was half raging and half amused at his wife. And Bloodfang, well, let’s just say, Hadrian remembers how he looked like in his previous life when Bloodfang discovered Harry’s life and orchestrated ignorance. It was so nostalgic.

Death was having so much fun laughing on the floor, watching everyone, that Hadrian can’t help but allow him since it was really seldom to see Death this happy and alive, if that was not ironic, he really didn’t know what irony is.

Natalie was on the midst of telling Death to stalk Dumbles around until he keeled over of heart attack when Hadrian cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him in silence for a while before both his parents scooped him up in a tight hug.

“I am so happy you are alive and well here with us, Hadrian.” Henry choked out.

“Thank you for being born as our child.” Natalie said almost exactly at the same time as Henry.

Hadrian found it hard to not start crying. He was so glad he was currently squeezed between his parents, that no one can see him blinking back his tears. Just as Death had told him, his parents accepted him wholly. They did not care that he was in Azkaban or he was dubbed as a Dark Lord, or a freak.

Bloodfang cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Hadrian, I think it would be better if both King Ragnuk and Griphook see those memories, too. Even if we can recognize you through your magic, I did not know what had happened to Harry Potter’s life before seeing those memories. They would certainly be a great help to your plans,” he said.

Hadrian smiled at him and nodded. “I can arrange Death to let them see those memories. If you warn them tonight, Death can make sure to let them see the memories while they sleep tonight,” he then jokingly added, “I don’t guarantee if they would think it as a nightmare though. I will be delighted to be able to talk with them again as friends, Bloodfang.”

Bloodfang smirked, he knows the goblins that would be in-the-know would do their best to make certain individuals’ lives harder than normal.

The Peverell family went back to seating in front of Bloodfang’s table while Death continued lounging on the sofa he conjured. “According to your memories, you were the last of the Peverell line, correct?” Henry started.

“Harry Potter, yes. I may have been him, but I am Hadrian Peverell, now, Dad.” Hadrian smiled at his parents, making them smile happily back at him. “But yeah, Harry was the last of the Peverells from Ignotus’ line, our line. The Potters are basically from the branch line with us as the main, but Death confirmed that during the World War II, the main family died from the bombings in Japan.”

Henry and Natalie paled, understanding that they were the ones who died during those bombings. When Hadrian showed them a sad smile, it confirmed their thoughts.

“It was actually the main reason why Death and I decided to inform you of everything this early, instead of before going to school.” Hadrian confided. “I was looking for a way to convince you both to go back to England. If we stay in Japan, no matter how much I like it here, we will eventually die from the Muggle war. I can’t and I won’t lose my family.” He stated clearly, looking directly at their eyes.

“Of course, Hadrian. If you want we can go back to Peverell Manor in England.” Henry answered seriously. He turned to Bloodfang and asked, “Bloodfang, is it possible to make the Itsurou Manor unplottable and upgrade the wards to maximum?”

“Of course, Lord Peverell. Itsurou Manor, or Pendragon Manor, which you are currently using now have its wards pulled up by us Goblins. Since we are already familiar with it, we can easily upgrade all defenses and make the land unplottable.” Bloodfang answered. He pulled out quite a number of folders and opened one showing it to the family. “These are the list of Pendragon properties you would be handling, Hadrian. Of course, you also have other lists for the other houses.”

Hadrian gulped when he looked through the list and the remaining folders. He was quite sure more than a half are for him and the rest are for his parents. A five-year old kid with more paperwork than his parents. _'Wow.'_

“I understand, Bloodfang. I would like to claim the Lordships available for me now, especially Pendragon and Emerys. I also have a lawsuit waiting for the British Ministry for defiling Merlin’s heirlooms, _MY_ family’s heirlooms.” Hadrian’s eyes turned icy and bright emerald at the thought of the Ministry laying a hand on his properties. He would never allow the Ministry or anyone to take advantage of him this time around.

Bloodfang, Henry and Natalie glanced at each other before grinning at the child. They have a feeling they are going to enjoy anything Hadrian has for the people who tarnished his name and life before.

Bloodfang tapped on his table, and waited for the rings to appear. A few moments later eight boxes of different colors appeared. The top of each box were engraved with the Houses’ coat of arms.

Henry whistled when he saw them, while Natalie giggled behind her hands. “Well, at least you have enough fingers, son.” Henry joked, tapping Hadrian’s shoulders in sympathy.

Bloodfang chuckled, amused by the Lord’s antics and said. “Don’t worry, the rings would combine with the others and you will only be left with two rings, the Lord and Heir rings. You would have to think of which House you want to show the crest of, or it would just stay with the highest ranking crest in the middle surrounded by the other houses.”

Hadrian shook his head at his father, chuckling in amusement. He honestly wanted to chuckle but Death told him he sounds like he’s giggling. _‘Fuck you, Death.’_ Of course, he cursed Death in his head.

 _‘No thanks, Master. Fate might call me a pedophile if I did.’_ Death answered in a flat voice in his head. Hadrian almost choked in controlling his laughter, making his parents and Bloodfang looked at him in curiosity. He threw a glare towards Death and shook his head at the adults. He doesn’t consider Death as an adult.

“Oh yeah, how come Evans, Addams and Crouch are included in my inheritance? I thought they’re for Harry.” Hadrian asked Bloodfang.

“The Evans, Addams and Crouch families are all from the Peverell family. Same with the Potter and Black families.” Bloodfang answered surprising them all. Even Henry was surprised by the information. He knows there are branch families that was not included in his duties as a Lord due to them having their own Houses established, but he only knows about the Potters and the Blacks.

“The Evans and the Addams Houses are both established after a female Peverell married into their families. Eventually though they vanished due to only having squibs and no one eligible had appeared until you, Hadrian. The Evans family currently has a Lord, who despite being a squib, was able to claim the Lordship, but since he did not have any son, you are the Heir. The Crouch was the same in having a female Peverell married to their line, but is still existing and active in England.” Bloodfang said. “The Evans and Addams are both patriarchal, though, so maybe that’s the reason why Lily Potter did not revive the Houses, or maybe she just did not know. Considering Dumbledore and her membership in his Order, it’s leaning more to the latter possibility.”

Hadrian grimaced at the thought of Dumbles controlling Lily and James Potter, but he had already thought about the possibility before, even Snape. “So which should I wear first?”

Bloodfang pushed a white velvet box in front of him bearing the crest of the House of Emerys and a purple velvet box bearing the crest of the House of Pendragon. “You may start with either of those two, considering they are of the same rank. Then followed by the others by highest to the lowest rank of house.

Hadrian started from the Emerys Lord Ring. He would stop and wait until the rings accept him with some kind of warmth, magic surrounding him, then would move on to the next rings. After the Evan Heir Ring, he let out a deep breath. He felt like he did that for hours when it was really just a few minutes.

When he smiled at them all, Bloodfang grinned at him and said. “Congratulations, Lord Hadrian Serpens Emerys Pendragon Nakamura Addams, Heir Peverell Slytherin Gryffindor Evans.”

Hadrian grimaced at the long name, dreading the fact that he would have to sign any formal missive or contracts with his full name. “Short for Hadrian Serpens Peverell, Bloodfang. I would like to conceal some of the Houses and, at the same time, avoid a headache inducing long signature.”

All the others laughed at his statement. Bloodfang turned towards his father handing out the Gryffindor Lord ring that was in a red velvet box. Hadrian frowned at the moment, realizing one fact he missed since he saw the results of the inheritance test.

“Bloodfang, why was I the Heir of Slytherin?”

“The Gaunt family may have been descendants from the Peverell and Slytherin lines, but they are not eligible for the Lordship, both because of the lack of magic and sanity. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. is the one eligible for the Slytherin Lordship, and we are just waiting for him to claim his rightful place. If anything happened to him, or if in case he repeated what he did in Harry’s time and split his soul, he will no longer be eligible for the title and the Lordship will pass on to you.”

Hadrian was gaping at the information, then slowing turned towards his ever annoying servant. “Death! You purposely didn’t tell me this information about Tom, did you?!”

Death laughed at his Master before fading out. He was waiting for his Master to notice it since the inheritance test started, it sure took him so much time.

“Come back here, you great lump!” Hadrian shouted.


	10. The Three Imperials and Magic's Chosen Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I edited Tom’s grandparents’ names from the original I used to the names used in the book (I’m not actually sure about this since I unfortunately do not have the HP books anymore), but yeah, that’s about it.

The adults chuckled at the immortals’ behavior. The three of them are all thankful of Death being there for Hadrian, especially after they die, at least they know Hadrian’s companion will be looking after him, and that fact calmed the three adults. Henry and Natalie were devastated when they learned that their son is immortal, they understood very well that Hadrian would find it hard alone, but they can’t do anything about it. They just had to show Hadrian how much they love and treasure him, and rely on Death on keeping their son’s sanity and happiness after they pass.

Henry calmed his son, who was still grumbling about eternal idiots who doesn’t have anything else to do, and made him sit on his lap. He was laughing quietly at how adorable his son is, and when he looked at his wife, he saw that she, too, was trying not to coo at Hadrian.

“Bloodfang,” Hadrian called when he finally run out of creative insults to flung at Death mentally. “Why didn’t the Pendragon Lordship went to mom? Isn’t she the last remaining heir before me?”

“Ah, yes, about that,” Bloodfang scratched his face feeling awkward, knowing that his friend wouldn’t like what he’ll say. “Originally, the House of Pendragon was not patriarchal. Yes, the House started during King Arthur’s reign, but there were also times when a Lady was accepted by the Lord Ring. Your mother’s great-grandfather added a provision on the Pendragon’s Family Charter to change it to a patriarchal house. If anyone at all objected to the change, it would not have pushed through. But during those times, women are basically being looked down on.” Bloodfang could almost see the magic swirling slowly around Hadrian, who was trying to control his anger against bigoted fools.

“I understand, and since I am now the Lord, I can make a change on the Family Charter yeah?”

“Indeed.”

“Then let’s do so. I am quite sure no one will object since the last two remaining members of the house is my mother and I.” Hadrian raised his head smugly, pointing his nose upwards, trying to act like a bigoted pureblood but only looking more adorable in the process, making the adults press their lips in amusement. “I will not allow any daughter or any female descendants of mine robbed off their right due to their ancestor’s insipidity.”

“I understand, I will submit the changes before the day ends.” Bloodfang said. “Now unto the House Emerys’ case. We here at Gringotts have a list of all items, properties and everything that comes with the estate. It automatically updates to show everything’s whereabouts, so as long as we submit a Certified Copy to your lawyer, the case against the British Ministry or anyone who dared to steal anything of Merlin’s will be a sure win.”

The Peverells’ mouths turned into nasty smirks. Surely, when all three of them shows this kind of faces, people will definitely understand why the Peverells are not a good enemy to have. They are ruthless politically and will definitely win magically. But the most fearsome of all three, despite Hadrian having the biggest amount of magic, is Natalie Peverell née Itsurou. The Pendragons are even worse than the Peverells in taking down enemies. Her father taught her everything she needs to know regarding the family, both the good and the not-so-good down to the details. Maybe it was due to being royalty, but it was even known in history that they can even drive someone to suicide after politically and socially smashing their enemies. Natalie Peverell, despite being a proper lady, is very much trained for battle by his father and was also taught of all the Pendragon’s secret maneuvers both in the political and social arenas. She may not have been able to claim the Headship of the House, but she sure is the Queen.

“But to actually have two of the Three Imperials active again, well, it will definitely be an uproar in the entire Wizarding World.” Henry commented.

Hadrian said, glancing at his father. “It was all three, actually.”

All three adults stared at him, making him squirm on his father’s lap. Bloodfang cleared his throat and asked to clarify if they heard it right, “I’m sorry?”

Hadrian looked at them confused, tilting his head on the side. “It was all three. Emerys and Pendragon are mine. Le Fay is Tom’s. Death told me about it before, ‘I am Magic’s Chosen Light Lord and is Merlin’s descendant while Tom is Magic’s Chosen Dark Lord and incidentally Morgana’s descendant’ is what Death said.”

When the three remained silent, he continued. “It was really a shame that he split his soul before because if what you said before about his being not qualified as Lord Slytherin, then more or less it was the same with Le Fay’s, yeah? I asked Death before how Tom became Le Fay’s heir, and all he told me is that there is no such thing as a muggleborn. That muggleborns are product of when either two squibs or a magical and a squib joined. So I figured that the Riddles are squibs from the Le Fay line.”

The adults paled at the realization that Hadrian’s theory. If they did not do anything about Tom Riddle’s childhood, it may have the same end result as Harry’s timeline. Since they all know that Riddle split his soul due to his fear of Death, which was accumulated in the orphanage, they need to do something about his current situation. They also need to bring Tom Riddle to Gringotts as soon as possible.

“What should we do about Mr. Riddle? I don’t really want to just ignore the situation and leave the child in that wretched place.” Natalie said. The mother in her is in a rage just thinking about how Tom was treated in the orphanage then pushed to insanity by the old coot.

Hadrian leaned back on his father’s chest, relaxing immediately. “I actually have an idea about that.”

* * *

Hadrian was staring at the beautiful mansion in front of them. He managed to corral his parents with his idea and they are now here with him.

After the events in Gringotts, the Peverells went back to their manor. The next morning, his parents immediately went to settle their businesses in Japan, warning their close friends about how they think it is getting dangerous in the Muggle side of things, that they want to avoid being affected in case a Muggle war started. At first, his business associates and friends did not believe them but after telling them to observe the Muggle government’s movements, they conceded that the Peverells might have been right again. Henry being a well-known stoic and professional Lord and businessman while Natalie being well loved by the other ladies helped them a lot in persuading their friends.

Satisfied that their businesses and friends would not suffer, or worst perish, in the bombings in Japan, they started arranging for their properties’ wards with Gringotts and when that was done, all those living in the Pendragon Manor or better known as the Itsurou Manor, humans and creatures, moved to Peverell Manor in England. Once the Manor and its wards are updated and settled, they decided to enact Hadrian’s idea on how to help young Tom.

His parents first went to check The Wool’s Orphanage in Wales. They went back home disgusted and angry about the children’s living situation there and they are most disgusted about the drunk woman running the place. They told Hadrian that if that was Tom’s caretaker since childhood, they were not surprised he turned evil. They also discovered how the five year old Tom was being bullied by the other bigger and healthier kids, but was being ignored by the adults. His parents also told him about Mrs. Cole, the orphanage’s head, had informed the couple about how Tom was a disturbed delinquent and how they usually bring him to the Church for exorcism. Hadrian was horrified about the things he heard from his parents that he cried himself to sleep, embraced by his loving parents. He felt more and more motivated in helping Tom and if push comes to shove, he’ll use force to get his way.

And now, Hadrian, who was being carried by his father, is staring at the mansion where the Riddles reside. They will make sure that these people will take good care of their youngest, whether they like it not. They were greeted by a butler and was shown to a wide sitting room. The room was elegantly simple, and he can see how cared of the mansion is despite being old. He mentally complimented the Riddle’s servants since they did everything without magic but still the manor was in its pristine state. He looked over the sitting area where the three Riddles are standing ready to welcome them. Tom’s grandfather is a handsome man who looks smart with his sharp brown eyes. His wife beside him is a beautiful lady who, despite her age, looks to be healthy and energetic just by looking at his sparkling eyes. But the one that intrigued him the most, was the man beside the old couple. Tom Riddle Sr. really looks like his son. The only difference he can see is his son might have been a bit taller that him but everything else, his violet eyes, pointed nose, plump lips, silky hair, hands, even their body built was exactly the same. Hadrian can still remember the Tom Riddle Harry met in the Chamber of Secrets and his dad is just like a 30-year old version of that prefect.

“Welcome. I received your missive a couple of days ago, Mr. Peverell. I hope you are finding England to be good for you and your family. I’m Thomas Riddle, this is my wife Mary and our son, Tom.” Thomas greeted them, holding his hand towards Henry.

“Greetings, Lord and Lady Riddle, Master Riddle.” Henry shook Thomas’ hand, kissed the back of Mary’s and shook Tom’s. Hadrian can see the three slightly confused by the titles his father used to address them while his mother and him greeted the Riddle family. They took the offered seats and thanked the maids when they served tea. When the servants left the room on their master’s signal, Henry took a sip of his tea and looked straight at Thomas’ eyes.

“I am here to tell you about the secrets of your family, Lord Riddle.” Henry paused a bit, taking another sip. Hadrian was getting amused at how his father was baiting the Riddles with the suspense. Then his father dropped the bomb. “And about your abused grandson.”

All three Riddles widen their eyes in surprised and paled when they heard the word abused. Tom Riddle Sr. most especially, since this definitely concerns the years he was trapped in a haze by that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I don't have much time right now due to work but I really wanted to post this chapter now. Don't worry, the next one will definitely be something to look forward to


	11. The Lonely Existence

It has been a week since the rich couple visited the orphanage. Tom noticed that they seemed to watch him for a while, but was disappointed when they left immediately after talking with Mrs. Cole. He can bet everything he has now that Mrs. Cole told them he was a devil incarnate. It has always been like that. Despite the people coming in to adopt an orphan wanting him at first due to his face, after talking with Mrs. Cole, they would not even look at him a second time. He knows he’ll be stuck here in this dump because Mrs. Cole seems to hate him a lot. But Tom knows. Yes, he knows. Mrs. Cole and the other caretakers around told him how his mother died after giving birth to him and naming him, that he does not have a father.

At first, the caretakers liked him a lot, he was handsome, quiet and intelligent compared to the other kids. But after a while, the bullying started. They were saying he has a demon in him. They deliberately ignored the bruises from the bigger, healthier kids. And worst of all, they bring him every month to the nearby church to be exorcised.

That was really painful, the beatings, the kicks, the paddle sticking to his skin, the burning herbs being pressed to him all over, or the powerful fists. That priest seems to enjoy every time Tom screamed in pain. Tom learned in time to bite his lips and grit his teeth in order to keep from screaming. If his ‘visits’ to the church would not stop, then he will not give the priest the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

Being pushed in the isolation room *cough*cell*cough* after his monthly visits from the church has become his sanctuary, instead of the punishment it was supposed to be. Mrs. Cole says that he will be staying inside the room without food as punishment for being evil, for being a freak. But Tom is quite happy being stuck there where the other kids cannot reach him when his body is weak.

All of these things are happening to him because he is not normal. Tom knows he is special. Even after all the beatings and bullying, in just a day, his body would heal the bruises, bone breaks and wounds. Although it did not keep the scars from fading, but at least they’re not bleeding. He can also control things. It surprised him when it first happened. It was during winter around two years ago, he was three then, he was feeling so cold. He was alone in his room when suddenly a small fire ball appeared in front of him. He was so scared that his bed and room would burn, or worse, that he would burn to death. But the ball stayed small, floating in front of him, providing him with the necessary warmth. He fell asleep after that and when he woke up, there was nothing. He first thought it was a dream but when the next night it happened again, he learned that he can control the fire. He can make it appear or disappear.

He was so happy about it and wants to tell someone, but unfortunately he doesn’t have friends. The other kids doesn’t like him, saying he was creepy for being quiet or because he was not reacting to their taunts. But who needs them, yeah? Tom doesn’t need idiots for friends. But deep inside, he wants one. Even just one friend, he wants to have someone with him.

And then, it happened. Tom saw Billy and his friends in a small circle, laughing and shouting, trying to poke something with a stick. Then he heard shouts.

~Ssstop it! It hurtss! Argh! I will kill you lot! I will ssstrangle you with my tail and pour my venom with my fangs!~

Tom was startled when he saw that it was a snake that was talking. He was so curious about the talking snake, that he foolishly run towards the kids and shielded the snake with his body. The other kids were surprised to see him but they continued poking with sticks, this time poking Tom, and even started kicking him. When they finally got bored, Tom feels so sluggish but when he looked over the snake, he saw that it was alive and well. Its scales have some scratches but it looks fine.

~Are you okay?~ Tom asks the snake, not noticing he was speaking in another language.

The snake recoiled in shock. ~You ssspeak!~

Tom was confused what the snake means and asked what it means.

~You can sspeak our language. You underssstand me!~

~You’re sspeaking in Englissssh, of coursse I underssstand you.~

~No, no! You are ssspeaking sssnake language!~

~Oh.~ Tom was dumbfounded by the snake’s revelation. All he can hear is English, but it was saying they’re speaking a different language? Well, he decided to take the snake to his room, making sure no one sees him on his way.

Since then, the two are always together. He found out it was a female black mamba and named her Belle. At first the snake was confused, but when he told her that it means beautiful, she accepted the name while preening a lot. It was the first time Tom ever laughed. He also learned that she has a very potent venom that can kill in just a few minutes.

It has been two years since they met. He had turned five. Tom told Belle about the couple who visited a few days ago, that they looked like they wanted to adopt him at first but left after talking with Mrs. Cole. He doesn’t recognized that he felt lonely not being wanted by the couple. They looked kind and rich. If they adopted him, he will never be beaten by the kids, Mrs. Cole or the priest anymore. He would never feel hungry anymore. But just like every other time, they do not want him.

Tom hugged Belle to his body while laying on his bed. He did not notice the tears that fell from his eyes. Before long, he fell asleep, hearing Belle cooing at him. Telling him that everything will be alright. That she will never leave him. That he is not alone anymore. That Belle loves his hatchling, Tom.


	12. If Death Would Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture in this chapter. I will be putting warnings and you may skip the part if you want.

Two days after, Tom was spending his time in his room alone, reading a donated history book he got a year ago. It was Christmas before he turned four when the orphanage received a lot of second-hand toys and books. All the other kids picked the toys and fairy tale books. At first, he didn’t want to pick anything because he fears that Billy and his gang will take it from him once he treasures it. Well, and he doesn’t really care about toys so much. He never had one, but he also think it’s just waste of space, or well, just trash. Billy decided to give the history book to him, making fun of how only a book without pretty pictures is all he’s worth for. Honestly, he almost want to thank the imbecile. Tom thinks the history book, which he did not notice before, was the only thing there that has worth in the pile. He had read it a lot of times already, that he’s quite sure he can recite the entire book from memory if someone asks. Tom finds imagining the scenarios in the book interesting anyway.

Today, Belle decided to hunt at the woods near the orphanage so he has some peace to read. He can feel the slight breeze coming in from the lone window of his tiny room. Unfortunately, that peace did not last.

Tom paled when he heard the knock _‘banging, actually’_ on his door. He knows what it means. The only person to ever knock, might it be normally or just banging, on his door is Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole who would most likely be drunk, and according to how loud it is, very drunk. Mrs. Cole, will definitely escort Tom towards the church for his exorcism _‘beatings, actually’_.

Tom blanked his face from any expressions in time for Mrs. Cole to harshly open his door.

“Get out.” Mrs. Cole snarled, waiting for Tom beside the abused door.

Tom did not answer. He stood and walked towards her. He continued walking towards the exit. He knows oh too well he’s walking towards his doom. He knows one of these days that the priest or Mrs. Cole will most likely kill him. But contrary to Tom’s undulated fear, his face doesn’t show anything. He can see the other kids but he ignored them. He saw Billy snickering with his goons pointing at Tom.

 _‘One of these days, I will definitely kill you all.’ Tom_ thought bitterly. No one helped him at all despite knowing Tom’s destination. It has happened so many times already that the children think nothing is wrong with what they are doing with him. They actually find it fun that Tom will be getting back hurt all over, just like how they always do.

Tom never looked back to see if Mrs. Cole is behind him, he knows she is. He can smell the foul odor of liquor even from a distance. He savored the soft cool breeze hitting his face on his way to the church. When they entered the church, they were greeted by the priest with a gentle smile.

_‘Gentle, my ass!’_

Father Walter led them towards the door beside the altar. They walked along the corridor and stopped in front of a cabinet. It was not an ordinary cabinet though. When Father Walter opened the cabinet’s door, the inside is a long dark corridor. Tom knew very well where it leads. He can smell and feel the foul air within. All the cool breeze he felt on his way to the church was replaced by this cold, damp, dark air. When they reached the end of the corridor, Father opened a metal door with a creak. Tom suddenly smells the coppery scent of blood and iron.

It was a dark closed room without any windows. The only way to get out of here is the door they have just passed through. On the wall hangs a number of whips, paddles, switches and other paraphernalia Father Walter enjoys using on him. Tom was quite sure he once saw a cat o’ nine tails somewhere here before but Tom doesn’t really care anymore. All his concentration is being used to hide his tremendous fear right now. If Tom doesn’t have great control over his body and emotions, he would have been shaking up to his bones right now. Mrs. Cole sat on the lone chair beside the door and continued drinking from her liquor bottle. Father Walter pushed him face first on the table in the middle of the room. Tom froze knowing he’ll be in here long if the priest is starting here.

 _‘Oh, it’ll be a full course today then.’_ Tom thought sarcastically. He heard the priest move away from him, then he heard the clanking of metals. _‘Well, now I know where the cat o’ nine is.’_

***WARNING! TORTURE SCENE AHEAD! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!***

Tom released a wordless scream when he first felt the metals strike his back. He can feel how his skin was peeled just from one strike. He cannot help the tears from flowing out of his eyes at the priest’s relentless attacks. He tried his best holding his voice back but on the eleventh strike, he screamed loudly.

Father Walter laughed when he heard Tom’s screams and continued the barrage of strikes. “I finally managed to make you scream now, didn’t I, demon child?” He tauntingly laughed at Tom while he continue slashing the boy’s back. There was almost no unscathed skin on Tom’s back but it did not stop Father Walter from striking him nor Mrs. Cole from laughing loudly at the child’s misery.

Tom really cannot understand the shouts Father Walter and Mrs. Cole. He's quite sure they're just telling him how evil he was. Old stuff. When Tom can only groan at every strike, it seems Father Walter got sick of the cat o’ nine tails and decided to change his tactics. He went to pick a wooden paddle from the wall. It was not too thick but aside from the handle that was covered with rubber, everything else has splinters sticking out of the shaft. He was quite sure it will bring the kid more agony since it will definetely leave small fractures of wood within the wounds created by the cat o’ nine.

Father Walter held the paddle with both hands, swung back before swinging it hard down on Tom’s lower back, just above his buttocks. Tom screamed his soul out when he felt his wounds being dug up by the wooden paddle. He slid down on the floor, failing to gather any strength to even grab the tables counters. Father Walter clicked his tongue when Tom dropped down, then he swung his legs and kicked the kid’s stomach.

Tom coughed out blood and bile from the impact. He cannot stop the tears from flowing and he was trembling from too much pain and fear. He is quite sure he’ll be dying today.

_***Warning End***_

_‘If Death could save me from this pain, I think I’ll embrace him from happiness.’_ Tom thought, distressed from everything that is his life. Her mother was so weak, she died and left him at that damnable place. And his father... Tom chuckled inwardly at the thought of his father. He doesn’t even know anything about his father, other than his name. _‘If no human will love and care for me at all, if no human will even help me, maybe it’s time he gives up. I’d rather die than give these two the fun of torturing me.’_

All three of them were startled when the metal door exploded. Mrs. Cole fell from her seat with a scream. Father Walter managed to grab on the table though. That was when Tom saw two figures from the dust that was clearing up. Tom tried so hard hanging on to his consciousness.

Amidst the dust, Tom saw two striking angels. One is a dark-haired beautiful angel with a scary angry face, eyes shining like the most amazing green gem he’d seen. And the other shocked Tom. He saw his face, a more mature adult face. His own horrified face, pasted on the other dark man, staring shocked at Tom. Tom was not so sure if he really saw the face so similar to him warping to a very cold, scary, murderous features. When Tom tried to push his body up, he felt an overwhelming pain and his world turned to black.


	13. The Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for he long wait! I finally had the chance to start writing again ^_^ Thank you so much for those who expressed their emotions for this work, for the kudos and comments. I know I haven't been able to reply to your comments lately but all I can say is this: A VERY BIG THANK YOU!!! I appreciate all your love and support. And I hope to continue to make you all frustrated, angry, cry and laugh a lot through this work.  
> I've edited some of the chapters, just minor fix on grammatical errors. ^_^ Please feel free to tell me if I miss any!
> 
> Disclaimer. Harry Potter is not mine. It is the fruit of intellect, creativity, effort, time and love of  
> our beloved JK Rowling. I will forever thank the gods that she exists!
> 
> PS. Thank you so much for those who greeted me for my birthday yesterday ^_^ and for those asking, I'm 18 years old (been so for quite some years now ahahaha it's an ailment where a girl stops aging at 18 forever)

The day after Lord and Lady Peverell went to visit the Wool’s Orphanage, Hadrian and his parents are relaxing through their tea, waiting for the Riddles to come out of the world they created within their own minds after his dad’s super straight statement.

 _‘He really doesn’t like smoothing over his word, especially when talking with idiots.’_ Hadrian smirked internally.

 _‘Well, he IS your father, Master’_ Death gladly replied. It knows just how frank its Master can be with those who are lacking in the brain department.

It was quite a small payback for them not even thinking if the years Tom Sr. spent with Merope did not bear any fruit. _‘I really do hope they change their jackass ways and attitude, or else we really could go with Plan B.’_ Hadrian thought, though he absent-mindedly called it Plan Bullshit. It was the plan to just kill off the Riddles and have Tom Jr. adopted into a good wizarding family.

Henry placed his cup down with a soft clink, but it was enough to get the Riddles back from whichever world their mind thrown them into. Seeing he successfully had their attention back, he looked towards Tom Sr. “You have a five-year old son named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born in the orphanage but his mother, Merope Gaunt, died after giving birth, after calling the baby's full name.” When he saw Tom Sr. opened his mouth to retort, he continued as if he hadn’t noticed anything. “Since then, he had been there. He is a very intelligent child, but due to his nature, he was being bullied by the other kids. The staff turns a blind eye to everything being done to Tom. Since he is a quiet and beautiful child, the bigger kids always bully anyone who would think to befriend Tom, making the other kids avoid him or worse join in the fray to not become targets themselves. But that was mild compared to the others.”

He took another sip of tea before he continued, well what can he say? He loves the suspense and dramatical approach most when dealing with stubborn people. “The orphanage barely had enough to feed the kids twice a day, so most the orphans are small, except for Tom’s tormentors. They sure looked big and well fed. Tom, on the other hand, looks a lot smaller than all the other kids. Well, it can’t be helped if they have no means to feed the children well, so let’s leave that for now. The problem is the staff, especially the head caretaker, Mrs. Cole. Upon our visit there, we can tell how ill-mannered and how unfit she is to work there, much less run the orphanage. Mrs. Cole is an alcoholic person. Upon investigation, she is the aunt of the main bully, Billy Stubbs, and instead of helping Tom from her nephew, she would praise Mr. Stubbs instead.”

The Riddles all remained silent through his explanation, despairing what they would hear next when they saw the face of the man talking to them warped into pure anger. His eyes turning darker with his fury.

“The worst is their monthly visit to the church.” Henry continued, voice emotionless and low. The Riddles stiffened with fear and trepidation on what they would learn. “Mrs. Cole would bring Tom to the church once a month since he turned three for what they call exorcism. There they would meet with the Head Priest. No one knows what they do there, no one is allowed in the church during the days they bring Tom in there. Well, no one knows what happened, but they are more or less aware that Tom is being abused, since he would be returned to the orphanage black and blue.” When Henry saw them shocked and pale, he added. “And most of the time, red.”

Hadrian smirked at the Riddles’ expression inwardly, despite the anger he can still feel inside him about Tom’s situation. He bitterly thought, _‘They really are too much alike, Harry and Tom.’_ If the Riddles are reacting like this because they care about Tom after hearing about him, then good. If not-

“I-Is he,” Mary Riddle, despite her shaking figure, did her best to speak. “Is my grandson still alive?”

The two male Riddles stiffened at her question, but remained silent. They stared at Henry, waiting for the answer. Not sure which answer they really want to hear, but mostly hoping for a positive one.

Henry smiled at them and answered, “Yes.” When he saw them relaxing a little, he smirked at them. “For now.”

Tom Sr., who surprised himself with how he relaxed after hearing yes, was jolted back to his tense state with Henry’s second statement. “What do you mean?”

“Before I answer that, let me ask you something first.” Henry said. He turned from Tom to his parents. “What do you think about magic?”

The Thomas and Mary blinked at him confused but Tom, on the other hand, paled even more after hearing the word. He stood suddenly and shouted at their guests. “You! You’re one of them, aren’t you!”

Thomas and Mary were shocked with their son’s reaction, but they remembered what he told them when he came back after eloping with the Gaunt girl. _‘She used her witchcraft on me to force me to marry her.’_ They did not believe their son then, thinking that he got tired of the tramp’s daughter and left her, but now with how the conversation with this man, Peverell, is going, their son might not be lying all along.

Henry stared at the man, who he knows would be around the same age as him, behaving like a child throwing a tantrum, despite hearing his own son’s fate. “If you think that way, Mr. Riddle, I suggest you watch what you say before you regret them then.”

Henry and Tom stared at each other for a while, but being not used to having someone more powerful than him around, Tom faltered and lowered his gaze. When Henry told him to seat, he got the feeling that he was being treated like a child instead of an adult, that he can’t avoid the reddening of his face. Especially when he heard the Peverell child giggling softly.

“Now, what do you think of magic?” Henry repeated his question, hoping that they would not react so he can go home with his family already. After minutes of silence, he started. “In this world, there are two types of human. The Magical and the Non-Magical.” He turned his attention to his son, Hadrian, and said, “Hadrian, can you please tell us what they are?”

Hadrian blinked at suddenly being called and sighed, understanding that his father wants the Riddles to understand that even a child knows these things. “Yes, father.” Hadrian answered formally, aware of his position as an heir to the Peverell line. “The Non-Magical race are those living beings that do not have any magic, whether they be humans, animals, plants, etc. The non-magical humans are called Muggle, here in Great Britain and Asia, or No-Maj in other countries. The Magical race consists of human, beings and creatures that has magic, whether they can use it or not. The Magical humans, or what we call wizards for male and witches for females, are divided into different types. The example of beings are goblins, elves or vampires. The example of creatures are dragons or phoenixes. They are not human, but they have magic. The difference between the two is the level of intellect they posses, even creatures think and understand but the beings are like humans when it comes to intellect, and usually, even more than humans do, like in the case with vampires.

“The magical humans on the other hand, looks exactly like the non-magical humans, except that they have magic. They are classified into four types; pureblood, muggleborn, halfblood and squib. Purebloods are those who came from family that are purely magicals for at least three generations. Muggleborns are those who are born from non-magical humans. Halfbloods are those who are born from a pureblood and a muggleborn, technically speaking that would lasts for three generations. After three generations with two magical parents, then they would be considered as pureblood. Squibs are those who are born in a magical family, but cannot use magic themselves. The opposite of a muggleborn, as they say.

“Please don’t be confused, squibs have magic, they just can’t use it.” Hadrian explained the general idea about magicals, refraining from saying anything that is still not published, like the fact that muggleborns are born from squibs and that no magical being will ever be born from a non-magical.

The Riddles listened to the child’s explanation, wondered exactly how old he is with how eloquent he speaks. Henry, who was monitoring their minds tried his best to stop from chuckling.

“So you mean to say that magic really do exist and that the Gaunts are magical?” Thomas asked, once again taking the lead for his family.

“Yes, but that is not all.” Henry answered. When he turned his gaze towards Tom Sr., the Riddles finally understood why they are telling this to them.

“My son has magic.” Tom Sr. weakly stated. It was not a question. It’s a statement. He knows now that his own child has magic and that is why the Peverells informed them about everything.

Hadrian decided to get to the point already. He is getting tired, he’s only five, for Merlin’s sake. “Tom is being tortured for having magic.”

The Riddled turned their wide eyes towards the brutally honest kid in front of them. They may have noticed that the child’s parents are now sporting an exasperated fond look towards the boy, so they figured that they must have wanted to gently inform them of that fact.

“The Muggles, even during the ancient times, have always had a negative view of magic.” Hadrian said frankly. Then he pointed at Tom Sr. “Just like the uncle over there, they turned violent about things they do not understand.”

Tom turned red about being reprimanded by a child, while the other adults chuckled slightly at him, even Thomas and Mary. Natalie quietly reprimanding Hadrian with "Pointing your finger at someone is rude, Hadrian, please don't do that again." Hadrian rolled his eyes at her mom, but ultimately nodded. He's smart enough not to be stubborn in front of strangers, he's a child but still is an heir.

“The magical world decided to hide from the muggles due to that prejudice. The muggles asks for help from magicals but would explode when their demands are not met. We do not want to live as slaves for people who do not respect our existence. We also do not want another round of Witch Hunting.” Hadrian coldly said, despite being a child, the adults around him seems to instinctively understand how powerful the child is. Hadrian, no matter how sharp his words are, would always have the charisma to lead people. He is a born leader, a fated lord.

Hadrian smirked at Tom Sr. ( _‘he’s just smiling though’ Death thought._ ) “But despite hiding from muggles, when squibs are born and got thrown into the non-magical world, can you imagine what would happen if they had a kid with a magical, Mr. Tom?”

Tom Sr. turned from pale to white when he understood the child’s hints. “I’m a squib?”

“Yes. All three of you are squibs.” Henry was the one who answered the question, surprising the Riddles. “It usually takes quite a long time before one who would be able to wield magic is born if you continued marrying with non-magicals. But Merope Gaunt, no matter how weak her magic, is a witch. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a wizard. The problem is, for magical children, there are things called accidental magic. The magic of children are still developing and would sometimes have outbursts that would come out spontaneously like summoning or levitating, thing like that. The more emotional the child is, the more their magic works to protect them. In your grandson’s situation, more or less due to fear or protection, his magic would unleash. And the result of that is the abuse he’s getting.”

The Riddles have a lot to think about from all the information they learned today but, unfortunately, they do not have that time. Natalie, who had been observing them silently until now, spoke next. “We will be happy to teach and help you learn whatever is needed for you to adjust to your own nature. Even if you three cannot cast magic, you still have them so you can see things that magical people can see. You can even brew potions if you want. We are only here for one thing, we want to save Tom and make sure all of you know about your grandson and your own nature.”

The Riddles agreed to their help, both for the sake of the youngest member of their family and for the sake of knowing their own roots. They were amazed by the magical things they saw in Diagon Alley when the Peverells went with them to check if they have money in the Wizarding Bank and to purchase any necessary books or items they would need. They found out that even if the first squib ancestor was thrown out from the family, they were not disowned and that they have a vault for each of them waiting to be claimed. Well, they are originally rich in muggle terms, so they did not really mind additional magical money. The servants from the Riddle Mansion, the butler, two maids and the groundskeeper, were let off easily. They learned that they are the ones spreading rumors about them basically being pompous asses just because they’re rich. They were also stealing and embezzling from the Riddles. They now understood why people whispers whenever they decided to go to town.

They asked the Peverells for help in purchasing a new property where they can raise Tom away from the people of Little Hangleton. Hadrian instead suggested to cast a Fidelius Charm on the entire Riddle property and connect them with the Floo Network. Since by casting the Fidelius, anyone outside of the secret would forget its entire existence and the Riddles most likely would use the floo network instead of traveling by carriage. He also said that even if they need to travel by carriage or horse, the road does not pass through the town. They don’t really need to forsake their house.

Henry gifted them with four house elves from the Peverell family. One head elf, one nanny elf, one to look after their mansion and the grounds, and one for the kitchen. The four house elves consented to the transfer of ownership after the Peverells explained the situation to them. They are a bit sad about leaving the Peverell house, but they are proud to volunteer to serve the revived magical family. Hadrian also told them that they don’t need to worry about too much workload, even if they are not really worrying, since Tom’s elves would surely join them once he claimed his Lordship titles.

* * *

A week had passed since the first meeting of the Riddles and Peverells. The adults have grown closer and considered each other friends now, instead of just comrades. Henry doesn’t know why Hadrian suggested to wait before fetching Tom from Wool’s but he would always follow his son’s advise, so he doesn’t care. Seeing the Riddles now accepting of magic as compared to before, the night before when he was putting him to sleep, he praised his son for his wisdom, not noticing Hadrian’s cold face when he turned his back.

Now, everything had been set up for when Tom arrives. All they need is to fetch Tom from the orphanage. Henry was teasing Tom during their late breakfast at the Riddle Mansion when he noticed the man being jittery and nervous. Around noon, Tom and Henry are saying their goodbyes to the ladies, Thomas and Hadrian, promising to bring Tom home. Henry will be apparating with Tom to the forest beside the pathway to the orphanage. Just to be on the safe side, Henry cast a Notice-Me-Not spell on them both before apparating.

When they reached the orphanage, he can see some of the kids staring at Tom with wide eyes, making the man confused. Henry laughed at him, telling him that he’ll understand the moment he see his son, and lead him towards the staff room of the orphanage. He knocked on the door and was faced with a shocked woman wearing an apron. The woman was also staring at Tom so he cleared a throat a bit to get her attention.

“Good afternoon, madam. May we come inside?” Henry curtly asked, face morphing to his pureblood mask he always use in public. He noticed Tom doing the same.

“Ah, y-yes. Please come inside.” The woman was not barely looking at them. Her eyes are glancing everywhere but them, seemingly looking for a way out.

 _‘I don’t think we’re that frightening, aren’t we?’_ Henry thought. “I am Henry Peverell and this, with me, is Mr. Tom Riddle.” He noticed the woman stiffening from hearing Tom’s name. _‘Well, with that name and face no one would question their relationship.’_

“I was here last week with my wife and we saw the kid Tom. I was hoping we can talk to him today and get him to his father here. Tom is my friend and was surprised when I saw his son here, so I went to get him, instead.” Henry smirked evilly at her, enjoying her shaking form. He was getting frustrated that she keeps looking elsewhere. If only she’ll look into his eyes, he’ll know what she’s thinking. “Seeing that the matron who spoke with me last time, hmm, Mrs. Cole if I’m not mistaken, keeps telling me that the kid is the devil’s child. So I brought the devil with me.”

Tom almost lost his mask to his laughter. He knows how angry his friend is with Junior’s treatment here in this place, and admittedly he’s on the same page. He saw how the kids react to him and he was not blind to the malice he felt from both the kids and the woman in front of them. He was able to feel so much malice from the Peverell family a week ago that he can now feel even just a tiny speck of malice aimed in his direction even while sleeping. What surprised him last week the most was how much malice he felt from the youngest Peverell. He never asked his new friend nor did he want to ask the reason Hadrian had been furious with them. He did not need to ask, he had a feeling that Hadrian somehow knows his son. Henry’s icy tenor woke him up from his musings. He focused once more on the conversation they’re having with the caretaker in front of them.

“So you are saying Tom is not in the orphanage now?” Tom felt his blood turn ice cold with the fear that something might have happened with his son when he heard what Henry said. A son he hasn’t met but was growing a thousand feet tall in his heart already. “Where is he then? We’ll fetch him for you if needed.”

“D-Don’t worry, he is currently visiting the church with M-Mrs. Cole for the usual worship. You may come back tomorrow, gentlemen.” The woman said meekly, knowing that tomorrow Tom would look like nothing happened like usual. “The child will be here waiting for you tomorrow.”

Both men stood abruptly after hearing her words, remembering what happens every time Tom was brought to the church. Henry caught the woman’s chin and forcibly made her look at him. What he saw made his blood boil with anger. He obliviated the woman, making her forget what happened, planting a false memory of the two men obediently leaving when asked to return the next day. He nodded towards his new friend before they both started running towards the church he saw from the woman’s mind.

When they reached the church, they noticed that it was deep in the woods, without any houses around. It is a perfect place for covert activities. He casted a Point-Me spell the moment they entered the church and followed the directions his wand was indicating. The moment they opened the cabinet, the heard the screams of a child echoing along the long stone corridor behind the cabinet’s doors. Henry did not need to look behind him to know that his friend was turning pale. Even he felt himself paling from the screams they could hear.

He blasted the iron door at the end of the corridor, absent-mindedly taking note of the coppery smell of blood in the air. When the dust was starting to clear, he first saw the drunk Mrs. Cole on the floor a couple of steps away from him. The next thing he saw the man in black robe, who he thinks is the priest, leaning over the marbled table in the middle of the room. He then noticed the torture equipment hanging on the walls. But what turned his vision red was the bloody child (pun intended) who had the same face as his friend lying on the floor at the feet of the priest. The kid fainted after seeing them. He snarled at the priest and was ready to cast the killing curse when he suddenly felt a wave of magic from behind him. He turned his body on instinct and was shocked to see the cowardly man he become friends recently with the murderous face that was exactly like the one he saw from Harry’s memory. It was the memory of the Tom Marvolo Riddle when he mentioned the name of Albus Dumbledore during Harry’s second year in the Chamber of Secrets. A face that shows true fury and real killing intent. This man is the father of the Dark Lord. And this man is definitely not a squib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. Please note that I'm a Catholic and I am not discriminating about religion and stuff. Thanks!


	14. The Warm-Hearted Hadrian Peverell vs The Cold-Hearted Hadrian Peverell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I did not let you wait too long! Here you go, enjoy!

Hadrian was on the couch in the sitting room of the Riddle Mansion staring at the intricate design of the tapestry above the large fireplace. Thomas Riddle was sitting across him, reading the same page of the book he was holding upside down for the last half an hour since his son departed with Henry to collect their grandson from the orphanage. Mary and Natalie are silently enjoying their tea on the patio attached from the sitting room of the mansion. It has a beautiful view of the wonderful garden, unfortunately, the ladies didn’t even took a single glance of the it, too busy thinking of what would happen once the child they wanted to save arrives. The four of them had been in that state since the two fathers left, but no one made a move to break the silence.

“Dad’s back.” Hadrian whispered as he turned his head towards the direction where he felt his father’s magic. Due to the silence around him, the adults heard him. They glanced at him first before they heard Hadrian gasped. They saw his eyes widen before he took off on a run towards the front doors. The adults are confused as to why Hadrian is in a panic but they silently followed him, fully aware that Hadrian’s actions always had a meaning. Even the Riddles, despite knowing the child for only a week, are aware of how his parents respect his power and opinions. They might not know much about the magical world, but even they recognize the charisma and power Hadrian possess.

On the other hand, Hadrian had certainly felt his father’s magic but what surprised him was that he can feel two other magics around his father. Thinking that Tom might be the one of the two, Hadrian is wondering who the other magic comes from. _‘Did Dad found another wizard amongst the kids?’_ Hadrian thought. He was also wondering the reason why Death didn’t inform him of this development, but he figured that he doesn’t need to always rely on Death or else it would make him too spoiled. It won't be fun that way. No matter if he's Hadrian Peverell or Harry Potter, he would always love the adrenaline rush on something unexpected. 

Despite of Hadrian being the first to run towards the entrance, because of his size, he arrived the same time as the others just to find Henry holding the door open for a stone faced Tom Sr., who is carrying his bloody son. Hadrian unconsciously took hold of his mother’s hand, feeling a little guilty but staying silent all together. He also noticed that Tom's father is the other source of the wild magic he was feeling before, and that his face is looking too closely to the one he saw from the young Voldemort as Harry. It was quite frightening how closely they resembled each other. But what was more frightening is the fact that they all thought he is a squib. No squib can possess this much power.

The other adults gasped once they saw the bloody child, and true to her nature, a Pendragon and a Peverell pureblood woman, Natalie immediately went to her Lady Peverell persona.

“Floppy. Meize.” Natalie immediately called two of the house elves they gifted the Riddles before. Floppy is the nanny elf they assigned to take care of Tom. Meize, Floppy’s mate, is assigned as the Riddle’s Head Elf. Natalie started walking towards the room they prepared for the youngest Riddle, her hand tightly gripping his son’s, bringing Hadrian with her. Once the two arrived, Natalie said, “Meize, pop Tom and his son to the room we had prepared. Make sure to do it as carefully as possible. Floppy, take care of his things and remove all his clothes magically to not aggravate his wounds.”

“Thomas, Mary, Henry, follow us, I’ll heal him.” Natalie continued, before calling the Peverell’s Head Elf, Roman. “Bring me the spare potion kit from my lab.” She had her emergency kit with her all the times, but seeing the state of the child, even from a glance, she figured she might be needing more than what she had on hand.

“Let me carry Hadrian, Nat.” Henry said, scooping Hadrian up so he would not need to run to keep pace.

Natalie glanced at him and brushed her hand along Hadrian’s hair before she continued walking fast. When they reached the room, they saw Tom standing beside his son’s bed silently glaring at his son’s exposed back. The skin on his back was shredded, it was almost hard to find a part where there are no wounds at all. Henry stood by the walls, still holding on to Hadrian tightly. Henry cannot help but remember Harry’s childhood and injuries, but he has to stay strong for his friends and family. They would need his support to overcome this.

Mary was clinging on to her husband’s arm beside the Peverell men, not knowing what to do. They cannot help at all, but they know enough not to disturb Natalie from saving their grandson’s life.

Natalie immediately started casting diagnostic spells, making sure to cast the one that shows the entire medical history of the patient. She is so glad her mother taught her healing.

The others are surprised when Tom Sr. suddenly snapped at her. “Why are you not doing anything! Heal him!”

Hadrian shook his head at his father before Henry could say anything to defend his wife, stopping him from interfering. Henry felt thankful for his wonderful son. If he shouted at Tom, Natalie would have skinned him alive for interfering with her.

Natalie, on the other hand, glared at Tom and said, “Shut up! If you want your son dead, do not disturb me again, you insipid fool.”

Tom winced before looking sorry for his outburst. They could all feel the magic around her getting more and more dense as the test result keeps on getting longer. When it finally stopped, it was more than five foot long. The results started from the medical issues from birth like rashes, bumps and the like. She noticed how the kid’s nutritional issues stated shortly before he turned three, but after that was like a soldier’s history instead of a five years old kid.

She passed the results to the injured kid’s father before taking the potion kit Roman brought her. She started spelling potions into the kid’s stomach. She started with two blood replenishing potions then with an antibiotic potion to avoid infections. She then spelled his back clean of the dried blood, making sure to lower the temperature around the boy to decelerate the bleeding on his wounds. She instructed Roman to keep the temperature and to make sure to clean any new bleeding so she could clearly see everything.

She was so glad she asked Floppy to magically remove his clothes when she saw the tiny splinters of wood scattered along his back. She started working on his lower back, carefully removing the splinters of wood. Then she would scan the wound to make sure there are nothing foreign left in it like dust, dirt, rust from the whatever metallic thing they used on his back or any slinter of wood buried deep within the flesh. After that, she could finally close the wound. She kept repeating this until all the wounds on his back was healed. They left some crisscrossing scars that would hurt for some time, but better that than dead. From there, Natalie started healing all the ailments she discovered on the boy, from realigning bones, rebreaking the unfixed fractures up to the simplest scratch she could find. When she was done, she spelled a grade eight pain relieving potion into his stomach and turned to look at his father.

“Tom, I have healed everything we’ve found on his body but he would still feel pain when he wakes up. Right now, I need to spell him awake to make him drink these two potions.” Natalie explained to Tom clinically, without any emotions, to express how important everything she says has to be followed. When she is sure Tom is listening to her, she continued. “This is a bone strengthening potion. I have fixed all his fractures and misaligned bones, but they are still weak. He would need to take this to strengthen them. I will need to spell him asleep first to avoid the unnecessary pain he would feel because of this potion, and lastly, so that he will not be able to move even a single finger through the duration of the potion working on his bones.

“This is the other potion he needs to take, I can spell this in his stomach but it will be more effective if it passes through the throat itself. This is an internal throat salve. It fixes all the lacerations and tissue damage he has in his throat. I would assume he got it from intense screaming, as it would have been impossible to tear your throat out to this extent even if you try to shout out loud.” Natalie held the two potions up, handing them over to Tom. “You’re his father, do this for him. You will make him drink those two.

“Now, once he wakes up, he would be most likely be unaware of his surroundings due to the pain. I have spelled a grade eight pain relieving potion in him, a fairly strong one, but he might still be feeling a little pain, so make sure he drink them all. After that, I’ll spell him to sleep immediately.”

Tom stared at the potion vials Natalie is holding out to him. Even after a week of learning about magic, Potions is the only subject he avoided at all cost due to his history with Merope. But now, he thinks he will need to study them a lot if he wants to help his son. He nodded in resolution before sitting beside the sleeping child. He carefully guided his son to a sitting position, making sure to lean his body to his.

Natalie cast the spell to wake the child from his slumber when Tom nodded at her. They watched him stir and groan from the pain, but Tom expertly soothed him. He stopped his son when he saw him trying to speak.

“Shh, you’re okay. You’re safe.” He said, brushing his son’s hair back gently, trying to get his attention. He pressed the vial containing the bone strengthening potion against his son’s lips. “Drink this, it’s medicine to help you heal.”

When his son tried to avoid the vial, shaking his head in emphasis, he said, “Come on, son. I know it hurts, but you need this so you could rest after.” Once he saw that he is a bit reluctant but is willing to drink, he helped him take the potion slowly. His son coughed several times while taking the potion and it makes his heart hurt at how hard it seemed for him to just drink. It looks like it tastes bad, seeing his son scowling at him, but they successfully managed to make him drink it all. Natalie immediately passed the other potion, so he repeated the same. It looks like it immediately took effect based on how smoothly he was able to drink it all. He was a bit surprised when his son slumped on him, fearing that there is something wrong with the potion but then he heard Natalie sighing in relief beside him. He carefully put his son back to a relaxed position, making sure he would feel comfortable in his sleep.

Natalie started casting the spell to put him in a medical coma to make sure every bone in his body would heal without the need to feel any pain. She would have to prepare the potions needed for him once he’s awake, but for now they were able to save his life, and that’s what’s important.

* * *

The adult Riddles, Hadrian and Natalie went back to the sitting room exhausted beyond words. No one was talking but they all know they must talk about what happened and they need to decide what to do from now on.

Hadrian was satisfied that they were able to successfully bring the Dark Lord home, but there is also a part of his that is feeling a little guilty. He didn’t know how his parents would react if they found out he knows how they would find Tom in the orphanage and that he planned to have them arrive at the scene of Tom’s torture.

 _‘I might really be getting a little too dark, aren’t I, Death?’_ Harry asked his eternal servant.

 _‘What is dark and what is light in that concept, Master?’_ He finally heard from Death today, but he’s not sure he’s happy about it, considering the usually irritating answer he got.

_‘You know what I mean, Death.’_

_‘Well, if you mean you’re turning bad or mean or anything of the like. Master, I’d_ hate _to break it to you, but you’ve always had that side of you.’_ There he goes, the signature sarcastic remark from his eternal servant. _‘You suppressed a lot since you entered Hogwarts. You made sure not to do well in school or even to look stupid just to make sure you do not lose the first friends you’ve made.’_

Hadrian kept his silence after that. He was well aware how much he fits the Slytherin house even before his Hogwarts days, but he also knows that Death is right. He avoided standing out too much, choosing to remain mediocre in everything aside from the things he knows was expected of him like Quidditch or Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 _‘Yeah. If he must see his son in a half-death state to make sure he would do everything he must to take care and love him, then I did the right thing.’_ Hadrian coldly concluded.

Hadrian asked Death to tell him when Tom would be brought to the church again before the Peverells went to visit the Riddles. Once he knew the date, he made sure to tell his father to familiarize the Riddles first with magic before bringing Tom in the mansion. He figured that the only way for Tom Sr. to recognize the paternal instincts he had in him, is to witness his son being hurt. That way, Hadrian will not need to slowly get the Riddle adults to care for their youngest. It was a success. A little guilty that he ultimately ignored Tom’s pain, but he knows he can take it. He survived in the other timeline even without interference from the Riddles, of course he can do it again now. Well, he just hoped Tom is in a relatively good mood if he ever figured it out in the future though.

Hadrian was brought out from his thoughts when he saw his father walking towards them. He is finally back from whatever errand he said he had, but seeing his father and Tom Sr. glancing at each other before he left, well, he would deduce that it involves whatever happened when they went to get Tom. Hadrian sighed softly, a lot has already happened and it's still midday, it seems they are in still for a long long day.


	15. Tom Riddle Senior

Emerald green vs dark amethyst. Two fully-grown men staring at each other down like some nursery school kids. Hadrian and Natalie looked at each other before Natalie coughed softly to hide her laughter when she saw her son shaking his head at her husband’s antics. Meize appeared to serve some tea and biscuits, ultimately breaking the childish stare off.

“What happened?” Thomas was the one to finally break the silence. His arm around Mary’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Tom sighed. He really do not know. “I don’t understand what happened.” He looked towards Henry with accusing eyes, and if Henry saw it right, there was a little hurt.

“I also can’t comprehend what exactly happened, Tom.” Henry said. He pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes shut. He can already feel the headache just from imagining different scenarios as to the reason why his friend can use magic. Accidental magic, at that. At this age, even.

“It’s us who can’t understand anything from what you two are saying. Why don’t you tell us what happened right from the start. We can all think about it like the adults we are.” Thomas said, shooting disappointed looks towards the childish duo. Mary, Natalie and Hadrian giggled at them.

Tom raised a brow in question towards Henry, knowing it will be him who can explain most of what happened.

Henry sighed, knowing he’s friend’s right. “Well, as expected, the people in the orphanage were surprised at seeing Tom there with me. He looks like the adult version of his son so no one can deny the relation. We talked with a staff there but she tried to deny us to see the kid. When she said Mrs. Cole brought Junior to the church, I went and read her mind for the details then memory charmed her to think we left saying we’ll come back tomorrow just like she suggested.” His voice gradually getting lower the more he talks. “Tom and I run straight to the church. We found a hidden corridor leading to that despicable _room_.” He spat the word with all the malice he can, remembering all the paraphernalia they saw in there and how they found the poor boy.

Tom was silently listening to Henry, his face going back blank. Hadrian mused that Tom Marvolo Riddle is exactly the same as his father in terms of beauty and posture. He can almost imagine him in a Transfiguration class with Dumbledore looking exactly the same way.

“I blasted the iron door apart and what we saw was so revolting! Mrs. Cole was so drunk, she didn’t even raised a voice when she was blasted back from the explosion, but what angered me the most is that old priest standing over the bloody boy grasping for breath on the floor beside the him! I almost cast the Killing Curse then and there.”

He was shaking with anger as he recalled the scene they witnessed but was startled back to calm himself by a soft touch on his arm. Natalie was looking at him, concern and love radiating from her, but when you look closely, you can see her usually cornflower blue eyes had turned to icy silver grey. That only happens when his wife’s magic gets released, or when she’s trying her best control it. Usually when she’s really angry. _‘Never anger an Imperial’_ , is what her father had told him before he agreed to their marriage. He held his wife’s hand, gave it a soft squeeze and mouthed a quiet _‘thank you’_ at her. Oh Merlin, how he loves this powerful witch!

“I really wanted to kill those two but I was stopped when I suddenly felt magic being released from behind me.” Henry looked towards Tom. The others, catching the meaning of his words, stared wide eyed at Tom. Despite the looks he was receiving though, he never squirmed nor fidget, his face remained cold and blank, making the others understand just how much Tom was controlling his anger. “I was so surprised that I forgot to kill the idiots. So when Tom decided to slash the two with pure magic over and over, I went to get the kid over to the sides and try to heal him the best I could. Unfortunately, unlike Nat, I have close to zero knowledge when it comes to healing so I stopped Tom from his rampage. Which resulted to him turning his attention to me.” He heard the gasps of the ladies and he swore he saw a little amount of fear from Thomas’ eyes.

“Of course, I defended myself and the kid. I cast a shield over us.” Henry tilted his head a bit, brows puckering in thought. “Now that I think about it, you were just attacking me back then. Unconsciously, your magic was wrapped around your son so even if I didn’t shield him, you wouldn’t have hurt him, Tom.”

Tom nodded in affirmation to Henry’s words. He may have forgotten that he was there with Henry but his son never left his mind while he was trying to skin those two alive. “I think I lost a bit of my mind there. I totally forgot about you. All that I can think of was that my boy was hurt, and making those who hurt him pay tenfold.”

“Yeah, I figured that was it. It was accidental magic. Extreme, but still accidental magic. You were not in control and you do not know what you were doing but your magic responded to your desire to save and avenge your son.” Henry concluded, so he decided to finish his narration. “So there, when I shouted his name, Tom snapped back to his senses. I transfigured the two into frogs, placed them in a jar, then we immediately apparated back here to have Nat see to the boy.”

Silence enveloped all humans after Henry finished telling his tale. The Riddles knew since the Peverell told them what is happening with their youngest in that orphanage, but for Tom to actually witness his son during the ordeal, well, it finally hit them home how much they owe their grandson so much after not even thinking of the possibility that he exist. Tom, more than anyone else, is feeling that guilt since he had heard about having a son, but he never expected how much love and care he now feels for the son he never thought he'd have. Despite all pretenses after he left Merope, he really was traumatized by what happened to him. Never once in his life before did he think that he'll be raped, being a man and all, much less by Merope Gaunt, of all people. 

Henry caught Tom's thoughts and decided to ask a very vital thing he knows all of the three Riddles were trying to avoid. "Tom, what are you going to tell your son if he asked you why he was left in that orphanage?" He deliberately ignored the two eldest Riddles going stiff after listening to his inquiry and focused on Tom instead. He will look into his mind to make sure he is not lying. He did not agree to Hadrian's plan to save the boy, just to leave him with a family that would lie to him, and ultimately develop the same Dark Lord Voldemort his son knew. According to Hadrian, the boy is a Legilimens and had use that power a lot to save himself during childhood. Henry doesn't know if the boy already possess the skill, but it's better to be on the safe side, than to lose the entire game, just because he learned his father lied to him. "As much as I would like to say he'll forget what happened to him in that place, your son's already five. He's the same age as my own son. Whether you like it or not, he will surely remember those times and most likely, would ask you those types of questions." 

Tom looked directly at him and answered, "No abused child, no matter the age, would have the same mindset, Henry. My son would most like be too matured for a five years old kid, or too scared of his own shadow. Either way, I'll make sure he knows everything, from the way he was conceived, to the fact that I left his mother not knowing she was with a child, up to how I almost committed murder with him in the room." 

Mary was horrified when she heard what his son said. "No! That boy had experience too much hurt already, Tom! Why would you want to hurt him more?" She bellowed, finally letting the dam she was trying to hold back since her son's return. 

"Do you want him to learn that I've lied to him just to pacify him, then completely lose his trust, Mum?" Tom asked his mother devoid of any emotion. Hadrian was so impressed he unconsciously clapped, grinning at his Uncle Tom at awe.

His parents smiled proudly at him, while Mary looked at the boy, perplexed beyond reason. "Uncle Tom's correct, Grandma Mary." He sweetly smiled at her, innocently reaching out cutely to grab a cookie from the tray that was laid forgotten by the adults. Once he settled back to his set, happily cradling the giant chocolate cookie he wanted, he continued. "If I was in Tom's place, and Uncle Tom decided to tell me lies, I would certainly learn to love and trust you all. And then when the truth finally comes out...BAAM!" Harry exaggeratedly broke the cookie in half. Then he continued with his serious voice, sounding like someone much much older than five, "I will never trust anyone ever again. I will rue the day I learned how to love just to learn that love was built in false hope and lies. You will be no different to those animals who tortured me, saying all those lies about me being a devil incarnate."

Mary had her jaw open from the shock of hearing Hadrian being so cold and cruel again. They had once heard him like this before and that was when the Peverells informed them of her grandson's fate in the orphanage. Maybe, if a child the same age as her grandson, a child that was clearly loved and cherished by his parents, think like that about them then their grandson would more or less be the same. Mary cannot help but lament the lost of innocence of her very young grandson and she can just hope that they can help cure him. For him to know how to be happy. How to be a child. She settled back to her chair, leaning on her husband's shoulder, silently letting her tears fall. Hoping against all odds that her son and Hadrian are correct in their assessment. 

Tom smiled at Hadrian, no matter how brittle it is, to show how much he appreciate the support of the wise adorable boy. Hadrian smiled sweetly back at him, before silently focusing on the two halves of cookies he had. 

“By the way, how was I able to use magic, Henry?” Tom asked. There was a little accusation in his voice, but Henry decided to ignore it in favor of solving this one case he was thinking about since he felt Tom’s magic.

“I honestly do not understand. The last time we went to the bank, your test results showed you three are squibs. Thomas descended from a squib from the Hawthorne House and Mary from Meliflua House. Just like what we told you last week, we have the theory of muggleborns being born from two squib lines getting their magic back after their bloodline was infused with fresh blood from the muggles.” Henry muttered, thinking all angles they might have missed when they went to Gringotts to open a vault, only to find that they have existing accounts granted from the squibs they descended from.

There was a complete silence over them as they think of what is happening to Tom, when Hadrian softly said, “Blocks.” They all stared at him, but the Riddles’ got chills from the amount of fear, shock, anger and disgust they saw from Hadrian’s parents’ faces. They were startled when Henry hit the table with his fist in his fit of anger.

“We are going to Gringotts,” Henry shouted. “Now!” Natalie shook her head at her husband's usual brand of reckless idiocy born from his endless curiosity. Though, truth be told, she also feels disgusted from just the thought of magic being blocked, especially in cases like this where the wizard never knew they had magic. 

Mary flinched from Henry's harsh voice but Thomas, as ever the voice of reason, went to chide Henry from his antics. “Calm down, young man. You’re behaving like someone who is younger than your own son.”

Henry flinched a bit, his face turning red, and bowed his head a little while saying a soft apology to everyone in the room. He glared at Tom when he snickered at him, though. He also deliberately ignored his wife and son snickering at the background. 

_‘You know, I’m glad my dad found a good friend in Uncle Tom, but do they really have to act like teenagers all the time?’_ Hadrian told Death.

Of course, Death being the ever loving embodiment of sarcasm answered his Master gleefully. _‘Of course, Master. You can just see yourself and Voldemort in their place, right? No doubt the two of you resemble your fathers so much. A very beautiful picture.’_

Hadrian grimaced at the thought of Harry Potter with his lightning scar and rat’s nest of a hair, and Lord Voldemort in all his nose-less snake-like glory, sitting with tea while catfighting just like how his dad is doing with Uncle Tom. He decided to find a way to bleach his mind before his brain turn to mush from imagining creepy encounters. He can hear Death laughing at his thoughts so he send a simple _‘shut up’_ to the entity.

“So, as I was saying, we need to go to Gringotts and get you a Full Inheritance Test. Unlike the regular one, it will show not only your titles and two-generation genealogy, but also blocks, if there’s any, skills and contracts, if there’s any under your name.” Henry explained. “If Tom really has a block, it would show in that test and we can think of what to do from there. I also want to have Thomas and Mary take those tests, too. Well, at least to avoid any more surprises like Tom’s.”

They all laughed at him. The Riddles now know that the Henry they met the first time was different to the real Henry Peverell so they are no longer afraid that he will hurt them. They are also thankful of how much the Peverells saved their family. They’re lucky to be the Peverells’ friends.

* * *

The Riddles and the Peverell couple were so shocked that all they had done since they saw the results was stare at it. They do not know how to react to such news yet. Henry is regretting his decision to leave his wife and son in the Riddle Mansion when they went to Gringotts. 

_‘I mean, I think I’m relying on Hadrian too much when things get like this. And whether he got reincarnated or not, adult-mind or not, he’s five, yeah? I’m the father and it’s my responsibility to make sure he sleeps early at night.’_ Henry thought, uselessly trying to convince his own consciousness. _‘Merlin! I miss those days we don’t have to deal with manipulations and shitty things.’_

**Gringotts Certified Full Inheritance Test Results of one** **Tom Riddle**

**Full Name:** Tom Riddle

 **Date of Birth** **:** September 3, 1905

**Father:** Thomas Riddle

**Mother:** Maria Adeline Riddle née Michaels

**Paternal Grandfather:** Timothy Riddle

 **Paternal Grandmother:** Meilanie Riddle née Wolford

**Maternal Grandfather:** Emerson John Michaels

 **Maternal Grandmother:** Alessandra Michaels née Meliflua

**Lordships:**

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hawthorne - Lordship (paternal)

The Most Noble House of Meliflua - Lordship (maternal)

**Skills:**

Potions (Blocked – 100%, Cast by Albus Dumbledore / May 7, 1907)

Transfiguration (Blocked – 100%, Cast by Albus Dumbledore / May 7, 1907)

Charms (Blocked – 100%, Cast by Albus Dumbledore / May 7, 1907)

Occlumency (Blocked – 100%, Cast by Albus Dumbledore / May 7, 1907)

Magic (100%, Cast by Albus Dumbledore / May 7, 1907)

Magic Leech (20%, Cast by Albus Dumbledore / May 7, 1907)

**Potions:**

Nimia Cogente (Compulsion Potion) – demean Gaunts, magic and magicals (Partially Broken, Albus Dumbledore)

Nimia Cogente (Compulsion Potion) – start fights with Morfin Gaunt (Active, Albus Dumbledore)

Amortensia (Love Potion) (Broken, Merope Gaunt)

Potio Odio (Hate Potion) – towards Marvolo Gaunt (Active, Albus Dumbledore)

Potio Odio (Hate Potion) – towards Morfin Gaunt (Active, Albus Dumbledore)

Potio Odio (Hate Potion) – towards Merope Gaunt (Active, Albus Dumbledore)

Potio Odio (Hate Potion) – towards Tom Marvolo Riddle (Partially Broken, Albus Dumbledore)

**Properties:** _see_ _separate_ _folders_

“What does this mean?” Tom asked, voice shaking from all the information he read, especially the potions part. He is feeling dizzy from all these events. It’s surprise after surprise, just where the hell do these things pop up from and why him? He cannot believe he was being controlled. And that date. He was just two when his magic was blocked. The hate potion towards his son, too. If he has that in his system, it means it was recently given to him since his son’s only five! It means this person met him or his family at least twice. “Who is this Albus Dumbledore?”

While Thomas and Mary were silently letting the boys lead, they are both beyond angry at what they had read. Someone, some Albus Bumblebee tried to control and destroy their son’s life! And even involved their grandson to the scheme!

Henry and Bloodfang glanced at each other, before Bloodfang sighed in defeat. “Mr. Riddle, before we discuss the results of your test, may I suggest we start purging those blocks and potions from you.” Bloodfang offered. “I have contacted a curse breaker team to help you with the purging and a healer will be ready in the ritual room to make sure everything is purged from your system.”

Tom glanced at Henry for his opinion on what to do and when Henry nodded at him in confirmation, he accepted Bloodfang’s offer. They waited for a few minutes until a goblin warrior arrived to guide him to the ritual room.

He was asked to drink a pain relief potion to minimize the pain he would sure be going through the entire ritual. The goblin healer, Healer Martha, explained that removing the block and leech on his magic, especially a 100% block, will no doubt have him screaming his lungs out. He was given another potion that would prevent him from going into shock or heart attack from the amount of pain he will feel. Tom felt so happy that his parents do not have any potion or blocks in their system while Healer Martha was explaining everything to him. He was sure they would not survive it. He was asked to relax when they told him to lay on the floor in the middle of what he think is a magic circle. The curse breakers, both humans and goblins are standing at the edge of the circle. He would ask Henry some other time about it but right now, he needs to prepare himself from the backlash he would feel from the purging. When the chanting started, Tom could feel little pricks all throughout his body, it’s the same feeling when a muscle is getting numb. And then he suddenly feels so hot, it’s like he’s burning. That’s when he realized that he is not hot nor burning, but he is feeling too much pain that it feels like being burned alive. He can hear someone screaming but he didn’t think to care. He can feel his soul begging to make the pain stop. And then suddenly, the pain vanished. Tom slumped back down on the floor, he didn’t notice that he was arching his back. He can feel himself getting tired trying to catch his breath. Healer Martha was waving her hand over him, saying something, but Tom cannot get himself to pay attention at all, he is still busy checking his own heartbeat, making sure he’s still alive. All that pain and then suddenly losing that feeling made him think he died during the purging but the he suddenly felt his cheek stinging. Tom slowly blinked his eyes, trying to focus on Healer Martha who slapped his face.

“Can you understand me now?” Healer Martha asked. “Nod if you do, no need to add more irritation to your throat.” She nodded in satisfaction when Tom nodded yes. “Hear, drink this, it’s for your throat.”

Tom recognized the green potion as the same potion Natalie used for Tom’s throat. An internal throat salve, if he’s not mistaken. He took the bottle with shaking hands and slowly downed it. It tastes like thick peppermint solution and the cold relief he can feel while drinking it relaxed him a bit. He can now understand why his son didn’t argue when he drank this particular potion.

Healer Martha then had him drink another potion, a muscle relaxant potion, which he took gratefully. When his shaking finally stopped and he can finally stand on his feet, albeit shakily, Healer Martha proceeded to shove him out of the ritual room and asked the goblin warrior who guided him here to bring him back to Bloodfang’s office. He remembered Henry telling him that goblins generally acts rude but in truth they are not, they are just the most pragmatic magical creatures. He smiled a bit at her and thanked her and the curse breakers before turning back to follow the goblin warrior back to Bloodfang’s office. He cannot believe he survived that ordeal. He also never thought a human can endure that high level of pain. Beyond to his knowledge, one other person had felt the same way and much more than him. Fortunately, that person cannot remember the pain he went through when all the bindings, blocks, spells and potions left his system. He cannot remember the pain his soul went through when he was thrown through the Veil. That person was Harry Potter, the Master of Death. The only person alive that Death helped during the purging process. Harry Potter, now Hadrian Serpens Peverell, had not even noticed that between the time he closed his eyes after passing through the Veil and the time he opened his eyes to the white platform, that all the blocks, potions and compulsions in his system were forcefully purged by his servant. How lucky, the little shit loved by Death.


	16. Fathers' Strength

It has been a week since Tom and Henry rescued his son from the hands of a sadistic priest. It has been a week since they discovered that he was not a squib, but a muggleborn. Tom was sitting on a high back chair he managed to conjure beside his son’s bed. He was starting to get used to his new life.

Before the Peverells came barreling into their lives, Tom had been spending his days either horseback riding, drinking or doing other nonsensical things. It’s not like Tom wanted that for his life. No, there was a time, when he was still an naïve arrogant idiot, that he really did hope he would lord over the people living in Little Hangleton. He was an only child and Tom knew his parents spoiled him. Thomas and Mary were so happy to have a son, that they averted their eyes to his obvious arrogance. Tom had been a difficult birth which resulted to Mary not being able to carry any more children, that's why they had ignored and, sometimes even worst, encouraged Tom’s belittling attitude towards the impoverished ill-mannered Gaunts.

And those days of ignorance ended the day Tom disappeared from Little Hangleton with the Gaunt’s daughter. Thomas and Mary had been so embarrassed of how the people of their small town reacted to the news of elopement, but they were the ones who were surprised the most when they heard the news. They knew that no matter how arrogant their son became, he would have put his parents’ opinion on his high list. The mere fact that Tom left without a word broke their hearts.

Tom still feels the burning rage he felt for Merope Gaunt whenever he remember the emaciated form of his mother when he finally managed to come back home. Tom can remember those days he was under the love potion as if they were in a haze. He knows he lived with her like some love sick fool, but the most vivid memory he had was when he finally recalled his bearings. Merope was in the bed with him, more specifically, under him. They were in the middle of the act when he finally realized who he was with and what he was doing. He immediately removed his person from her form and run straight to the bathroom just to throw up all the contents of his stomach. He was so disgusted. He never would have thought he would be sleeping with Merope Gaunt, much less touch her willingly. When he managed to stop heaving his guts out, he returned to the room finding his wife – and oh God! His wife! – looking worriedly at him. It took an admirable amount of control for Tom to stop himself from killing the bitch. He can still remember the way her eyes widen like it was gonna pop when she heard him growl at her. What occurred next was a series of apologies, pleas not to leave her and outright begging to love her. He ultimately ignored her, grabbed clothes that looked like his and left her crying on the floor of a rather sorry state of a house. He cannot remember how he managed to get back home to Riddle Mansion, but he can still recall his mother’s cries as she hugged him and the way his father’s hand was trembling as he traced his face.

Tom watched his son’s fragile chest rise and fall with his breathing. He had known the love his parents had for him, but now he can finally understand the love of a father. He gently brushed his son’s hair, swearing to any god who can hear him that he will do his best to protect this little treasure. The only good thing he got from those days of hazy hell. He hated Merope Gaunt, with or without the potions in his system just for the reason of violating his person. And what's frightening is the fact that he may have hated his own son if he had not known about the life he lead due to him leaving Gaunt. Yes, he was accepting that he was a father to a five-year old kid after the week he spent learning about magic with the Peverells. But as cruel as the it sounds, Tom was thankful that he personally witnessed that scene of son being hurt. Because of that, they found out about his magic and the blocks and potions. If they didn't, the hate potion towards his son would have surely ruined any chances he had with his boy.

After the purging ritual he undertook in Gringotts, Henry suggested for him to claim his titles, which he did. They decided to have the test results certified by the bank so they can use it as evidence once they are ready to face Albus Dumbledore. At first he had wanted to hunt and confront the man, but thankfully his parents and Henry stopped his childish behavior. They have no idea as to why the man did those things to him, but even Tom can understand that his attitude and actions towards the Gaunts had not been his free will. Tom and Henry decided to put the issue aside for now and focus on a much important problem – Tom is a twenty-six year old muggleborn, who doesn’t even know how to do magic, doesn’t have knowledge on magical things, much less, politics, and a father of a powerful five year old wizard. Well, damn, maybe he should attend the same classes as his son. Henry and Natalie are teaching him some basics and even practical magics, like conjuring seats so he can watch over his son, but he still needs to catch up, and soon.

Tom sighed as he remembered the amount of books Henry happily bought for him, with the explicit order to read them all for the test he will give him at the end of the month, which happened to be eleven days from now. The jerk! Tom swears the git was enjoying his misfortune right now. Tom chuckled remembering Henry’s childish enthusiasm while browsing the pamphlet for the owl order delivery service the bookstore provides. He is definetely looking forward to learning all this magic stuff, especially potions. He was, truthfully, leery about the subject at first and considering his history, it's understandable. But seeing the wonders of how potions helped both him and his son had changed his mind. Natalie just laughed at him when he mentioned it though. He swear the Peverells are enjoying this way more than necessary. And he is more than sure that Hadrian is the same as the other Peverells. He chuckled thinking how much his life changed in a span of weeks.

He once again looked over his son, smiling softly as he thought, _'I'm looking forward to learning magic as much as I can, as soon as possible, so that I can at least teach you something about magic, son. Get well soon. All of us-_ I _am very much excited to get to know you.'_

* * *

It has been a week since he accompanied the Riddles back to Gringotts. It has been a week since Henry started having the urge to ask his own son if he knows about Tom's magic being blocked by Dumbledore even before they went to the Riddles. It has been weighing on his mind a lot, and he knows his wife and son noticed how distracted he had been since then. Making up his mind, he went to look for his son and found him with Natalie in the sitting room. He smiled when he noticed Hadrian spread on the floor coloring one of his magical color books. They first thought Hadrian still thinks he has to pretend to be a naïve young boy before them when they first saw him playing after the eventful night from Gringotts. But when Hadrian told them that he was really enjoying having a normal childhood, they let him play like the child he is. Honestly, that are happier that way, they can see how much Hadrian likes his life with them. He still feels outraged whenever he remembers Harry Potter's life and childhood, but Henry knows that no matter what, Natalie and him will always do their best to make sure Hadrian stay happy. 

He sat beside his wife on the couch and said, "Hadrian, a moment please. I have something to ask you."

Natalie and Hadrian exchanged an amused look. They know that something is on Henry's mind since he came back from the bank and would soon lose to his curiosity and ask Hadrian about it. 

"Yes, Dad?" Hadrian answered, sitting on cross legs and closing his coloring books to focus on his father.

"Do you know your Uncle Tom's magic was blocked even before?" Henry asked making sure to keep his voice as normal as possible, making sure he won't sound accusatory. He didn't, and to other people they won't even notice a difference but he did sound too eager to his wife and son, though, making Hadrian and Natalie smother their laughter. 

"No, Dad. I was also surprised when I felt magic from Uncle Tom. I thought you found another wizard from the orphanage when you rescued Tom from there." Hadrian said.

"Death didn't tell you?" Natalie asked, finding herself as curious as her husband, when they heard Hadrian didn't know. 

"No. I don't really ask Death as much as necessary, and he only discuss things if I specifically ask him about his opinions. But normally, no, I may be Death's Master but that doesn't make him tell me everything." He shrugged, knowing that he would have to tell them that early or they might think Death controls him. "Besides, Death told me to have fun in this new life. While it's true that I have vowed to take revenge on Dumbledore and his cronies but where's the fun in just doing that, right? I will take Death's advise to have fun here to the fullest. It's a new life for me. As we've said before this is my blank canvas and I will not let my desire to take revenge paint the whole canvas for me. Dumbledore has once ruled my life, the world would be damned if I'll let him again."

Henry and Natalie processed what they heard from their son, happy that Hadrian will not be lost to his desire for revenge and would enjoy his life. 

Natalie narrowed his eyes on Hadrian. "Language, young man. You may be an adult mentally but you're still my five year old son. You will mind your language." 

Hadrian blinked and smiled at her. "Yes, Mum." He is really happy how supportive both his parents are. Even knowing his plans to destroy not just one but more people, they didn't abandon nor scorn him. Ironically, he was also happy for being reprimanded by his own mother. 

Henry chuckled at their antics. "One more question, Hadrian." This time he turned serious, he suspects the answer but it will still be better hearing it from his son's mouth. When Hadrian looked at him, he asked, "Did you know we will find Tom while he was being hurt in the church?" When Hadrian raised an eyebrow (both eyebrows, cute, but he won't say that. No thank you very much, he doesn't need a sulking five year old today thanks.), he continued. "It was you who suggested we wait before getting Tom out of the orphanage before. At first, I thought it was to get the Riddles accustomed to magic first before actually dropping a magical child on them. But then given your Uncle Tom's reactions , how averse he was before and how he is now, I started to question your motives in delaying us."

"Yes, I knew." Hadrian answered in a beat. He didn't want to lie to his parents now, after everything. Natalie gasped but nodded her head in understanding. Henry on the other hand, smiled a little. Hadrian closed his eyes in relief after seeing their reactions, smiling softly to himself. "It was one of the decisions I discussed with Death before we went to the Riddles. If we got Tom out of the orphanage on a regular day, the Riddles would welcome him but it might take a while for them to really accept Tom with his magic, given their history with the Gaunts. That might prevent Tom from trusting them, I doubt he will be very happy being left in an orphanage despite having a living parent so he will most likely be on guard with them. But if the first time they see Tom is when he was at his weakest, the instinct to protect him, and their guilt of leaving him there, even without their knowledge, would lead to them accepting Tom faster."

His parents were nodding at his explanation, not even getting angry at him for leaving Tom to suffer more. "Well, we have an unexpected result with Uncle Tom's magic, though, so all's good, yeah?" Hadrian playfully grinned at his parents.

His parents chuckled at his words and actions, but Henry plucked Hadrian from the floor and settled him on his lap. "We understand why you did that, but next time, tell us yeah? We may not have a connection to Death like you and we are not all knowing but we would like to help you all throughout this, son." He said softly, hugging Hadrian to his chest. He did understood Hadrian's intentions, but he didn't like his son feeling guilty for using harsh means to achieve good results.

Hadrian sighed in satisfaction and happiness. "Yes dad, mum. I will next time." He laid his head on his father's shoulders, smiling at his mother, who was smiling at them both. "I love you both."

"We love you, too, Hadrian." His parents answered. He closed his eyes, letting his mind fall to Morpheus' world. 


	17. At Last We Meet...Wait, what...Belle? Who's That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait. I was hired as a teacher after quite a long process last December 7 and ever since they called me with the offer late in November, I've been so busy reviewing the subject. I tried to fit writing in my schedule on January 1st but unfortunately, the classes and trainings took up most of my time. I haven't had a single day off since November (yes, even Christmas, New Year, much less Valentine's). 
> 
> PS. I changed Natalie's maiden name from Hakurou to Itsurou. Hakurou means White Dragon. But since it's basically Pendragon, I changed it to Itsurou which literally means Five Dragons. As usual, I went through the previous chapters and fix any grammatical errors :) I also edited some very minor details, mostly from last chapter 😄
> 
> PPS. Unlike before I can't reply to all of your comments but still I appreciate them all :) Thank you!! 😘

It was dark. Very dark. He can’t see anything, and what’s even more scary is he can’t move. His body hurts a lot, too. Tom remembers being beaten up by that stupid priest and the explosion, but anything after that was blank. He is getting scared with what's happening. Is he dead?! It is the first time this happened to him after being beaten.

Tom tried his best to move...no success.

He tried to open his mouth to say something, anything...still no success.

In his desperation, he tried to groan pathetically just to hear his own voice. Even that seems to be a failure.

He really is getting really really scared now.

_‘What is happening to me? Why the fuck is it always me?!' he thought desperately. He hated whining but he can’t help but whine even in his thoughts right now. ‘If only the whole orphanage and that goddamn church would burn down!’_

Despite his unconscious state in the outside world, Death was observing Tom’s condition, both physically and mentally. He chuckled upon hearing the future Dark Lord’s thoughts. ‘ _Well, he has always had his violent tendencies, but what human doesn’t?’_ Death thought to itself. _‘Master would be glad to know about this, but Fate and Mother warned me about invading other people’s privacy for my - *cough cough* - or rather my Master’s amusement.’_

While Death was having fun at the expense of the panicking boy, Tom was still trying so hard to break through whatever is happening to him, that he accidentally cancelled Natalie’s charms to keep him still and in coma. This caused his brain to finally process the pain that was going through his body. It was lucky that it has been almost two weeks since his bones and system started healing. He was supposed to be in a healing coma for at least three to four weeks though, but what Natalie forgot is to take into account how abused children tend to heal faster. If he managed to break through the charms on the first day, he would have felt too much pain to go into shock. Death, upon Hadrian's request, prevented it from happening. He unintentionally groaned in pain despite trying to hold it in. He knows how the other kids would make fun of him when he shows any kind of weakness. He gritted his teeth through the pain, tolerable pain, and tried his best to pry his eyes open. Slowly, slowly, he opened his eyes. And when he finally managed to open them, everything was blurry. It took a while to process what he was seeing.

He was lying on a very soft bed, humungous bed as he’s quite sure it can fit five Billys on it, and was in a very expensive looking room. The black furry carpet on the patterned grayish marble floor beneath the bed looks really soft that he was tempted to try lying on it just to know if he would sink in it. Some really expensive looking furniture were also in the room (if this really is a room and not a one-room house, it's the same size as the the dining AND living rooms of the orphanage) and he can see what looks like a sitting area on the other side of the room, also a couple of doors. Tom was tying so hard to assess where he is. He is looking everywhere his eyes can see. He is definetely curious if he was still in a dream. Just curious. It doesn’t really have anything to do to how creepy it is that there is a man staring so hard at him, leaning forward while grasping the arms of the chair he was sitting in so hard, Tom can actually see his knuckles turning white. A man who looks really handsome. Why wouldn’t he look handsome, in his own opinion? Well, he looks like an adult version of Tom, that’s why. And Tom certainly knows he is a handsome kid.

He decided that forestalling the inevitable is not a good trait for a smart person like him so he warily looked at the man and asked in a weak yet surprisingly excited voice.

“D-Did I travel to the future or did you travel to the past?”

* * *

Hadrian was walking beside his parents as they walk briskly, no running, through the gardens of Riddle Manor, formerly known as the Riddle Mansion. His mother was trying to not go into panic when the alarms he set on Tom alerted her that the kid somehow broke the induced coma spell she cast on him. There are only two possibilities, either Tom woke up early and healed faster than she anticipated or he died. Hadrian decided not to tell her mom not to worry so that they'll arrive faster. He is excited to finally meet Voldemort. 

_‘Ah!’_ Hadrian stopped his thoughts. _‘Tom Riddle, not Voldemort. Not Voldemort. Ok. Good.’_ He added mentally nodding his head in conviction.

His parents are looking for tutors for the Riddle family and him. They need a tutor who can explain magic, magic theory, history of magic and holidays for Grandma Mary, Grandpa Thomas, Uncle Tom, Tom and, of course, Hadrian, too. Henry is also looking for tutors specifically for Uncle Tom to take his OWLs and NEWTS as early as possible. Natalie is quite adamant at being his tutor for Potions ever since Tom talked to her about it, while Henry will teach him in anything he needs to know in politics and law. Henry was actually glad to have another Lord with him that could help him in Wizengamot once he took his and Hadrian's seats. Uncle Tom and his dad would be the most popular and most powerful lords until the Light and Dark Lords are of age. The adults all decided to leave Hadrian and Tom's early education once they turned seven to give them more time to be the children they are, specially Tom. 

Natalie knocked twice on the door before opening it without waiting for an answer, knowing that her patient would have been in pain now. Once the door opened, they heard little Tom. "D-Did I travel to the future or did you travel to the past?” The three Peverells stopped on their tracks for about a few seconds to not laugh at the question, remembering that Tom doesn't know that magic is real. 

* * *

Natalie cleared her throat before calmly walking towards the two Toms. She turned to the young Dark Lord, making sure to assess his reactions. She passed by the still frozen older Tom to pour some water in the glass waiting by the table beside the bed. She made sure the child would see all of her movements. "Hello. Here, drink this slowly. You've been asleep for two weeks so your throat would be parched, yeah?" She watched and supported the glass while Tom slowly drank the water. She heard a sigh from him when she went to place the glass back on the table. She tapped older Tom's shoulder asking him silently to vacate the chair so she could sit. She knows that patients hated being looked down on, literally. She made sure all of her movements are purposeful and slow to not scare the child. "I'm Natalie Peverell. I'm a healer, or what you would call, a doctor. May I know your name?"

Tom blinked at her, electing to focus on her instead than to think about the other people in the room. He recognized this woman and the other man's faces. They were the couple who went to the orphanage before. He winced a little from the pain and cleared his throat once. "M-My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, ma'am." 

"Thank you. Before we proceed, please drink this first." She handed him a level 3 pain relief potion, knowing that despite being healed, Tom would still be feeling the pain of his newly healed muscles and bones. "It is a pain reliever."

When she saw Tom's shoulders relaxed a bit, she said, "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my husband, Lord Henry Peverell, and our son Hadrian Serpens Peverell." She saw Tom nod to her husband and son, who nodded back, before she pointed at the older Riddle. "And this is our friend, Tom Riddle. Your father." She saw the hopeful face of the older Tom, but she also saw the young Tom's eyes going wide before his expression cleared. She internally winced when she saw the slight pain on their friend's face at the obvious caution from his son. She was also so amazed, little Tom looked like someone who would have their Occlumency shield going up. 

"Now, before I let you talk with your father, let's talk about your body first, okay? I healed all the broken bones and wounds from your body but unfortunately, they would leave scars." She started explaining, being as blunt and honest as possible. She glared at Tom Sr. when it would look like he wanted to stop her. She was glad when she saw Henry put his hand on his shoulder for support and caution, though. She was sad when she saw bitter acceptance from the young Tom's eyes, though. They would need to do something about that. "You would still feel some pain from the scars for a few days since the nerves on your skin are repairing themselves, but you don't have to worry since I managed to heal everything else. Now, I will give you some prescription to make sure you get proper nutrition. I will also give your father the diet list you would need to follow to be healthy.

We will come a lot so don't be shy to ask me anything you want to ask. There is also a lot internal damage to your organs, but I fixed everything there too so you won't have to worry. Although, I still need you to take what I tell you need to cleanse your liver and lungs. I can give you prescription that would fix them both in a week. I will also leave a prescription that would help strengthen your bones." Natalie continued, getting more and more amazed with how young Tom as able to follow all the things she said. 

_'Are all five year old kids this smart nowadays? I thought it was only my son, now we have another genius on our fold.'_ she thought mischievously. _'I have a feeling those two would make their fathers age a lot in just a few years.'_

"Do you have any questions?" Natalie ended her very professional report.

Tom slowly nodded at her, confirming what she has easily said. "I will be staying here from now on?"

"Yes." It was Tom Sr. who answered the question, bordering on desperate. "You will never go back at _that_ place." He spat the word like venom, but he noticed that his son's eyes turned a little softer from his outburst. "You can think of this place as your home."

"Okay." Tom nodded slowly as if making sure it's not a lie. "Where's Belle? Is she also here?"

All the adults in the room blinked at the question. They were not aware that Tom has a friend in the orphanage. Tom Sr. and Henry looked at each other, Henry was thinking if he saw a girl in the memories of the woman they met, unfortunately, coming up with nothing. Hadrian, knowing about the snake, did his best to hold his laughter, knowing that the adults are thinking of human girl instead.

Tom Sr., who unfortunately was doing a poor impression of a fish, with his mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to speak. "Wait, what...Belle? Who's that?"

_'_ _My son's five. I don't think he's ready for girlfriends yet!'_

While Tom Sr. was desperately pleading whoever can hear his internal conflict, Death was shaking his head with the two families' antics. He smirked, though, when he thought about his Master finally having fun, and how the two Lords and their families would rock the Wizarding World, and more specifically, Albus too-many-damn-middle-names Dumbledore. 

Just like how he promised his Mother, Lady Magic, he would help bring the balance back to the world even if his Master turned out to be his sister's favorite bitch. Death send a mental two fingers salute to his sister, who only laughed at him. Fate regrets how Harry Potter's life was robbed of any happiness before he was even born due to the Dumbledore messing with their Mother's Lords, but this time, she would allow whatever Death and his master needs to finally give the Death Master's soul the happiness he deserves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Stay safe everyone! 
> 
> PS. If there are still more grammatical errors, both here, in the previous chapters, or in future chapters, then no need to tell me anymore...I'll focus on doing the story and checking for wrong grammar by reading my own story from the first chapter is actually annoying and is turning into a total waste of time. And as I've said, I don't have much free time lately, so yeah... Just bear with all the wrong grammars you see in the future, yeah? Thank you!!


End file.
